vacasiones de un asesino
by dimon soul
Summary: en un mundo donde la paz es solo un recuerdo un joven mersenario es trasportado a otro mundo por una maquina de seres astrales y poderosos ya en este nuevo mundo tiene que sacrificar todo asta su propia vida
1. nuevo mundo

Capitulo uno un nuevo mundo

En una montaña se ve a dos jóvenes. El primero, con el pelo largo. De color negro, con los ojos. Blancos y una cicatriz, en el ojo derecho. Y el otro con el mismo color de cabello, pero él lo tenía más corto. Ellos miraban a otro seres, que peleaban entre sí

El primero respondía al nombre de Odín. Y el otro respondía al nombre de Zeus. Los seres que ellos miraban, eran muy parecidos a ellos. Pero ellos eran más altos, y sus ojos no eran blancos o negros por completo. Sino que ellos eran muy distintos el uno del otro.

Zeus. Mira hermano a esos simios, que pelean sin sentido alguno. No son más que vestías, sin control.

Odín. No hermano son solo unos pobres diablos que sin nosotros, no serían nada por eso nos veneran. Y nos adoran desde que nuestros padres llegaron, as este lugar. Progresado son nuestros juguetes y nos divierten. No lo crees a si hermano.

Zeus. No se tu pero para mí ellos son más que, animales sin control. Y si no les ponemos un alto perderemos el control. Si no quieres que eso pase en tu sector, te recomiendo. Que no seas tan orgulloso y fanfarrón.

Con esas palabras los dos se marcharon. Y con el tiempo Zeus tubo razón. En menos de que esperaban perdieron el control de esos, seres y más temprano que tarde tuvieron que marcharse dejando mucha de su tecnología. Pasaron los años y los seres tomaron el control de todo el planeta.

TIEMPO MODERNO AÑO 2019 MÁS DE 10.000 AÑOS DESPUES.

MEXICO ESTADO DE JALISCO ….. SONA DE GUERRA

EL mundo les perteneció, por más de 10.000 años. y con una población que superaba las ciudades. Que ellos mismos crearon se mataban por territorio y poder monetario. Con el poder para destruir su propio mundo que crearon, con armas que asieron que mundo temblara con ellas.

En esta parte del planeta, en un cuartel subterráneo vemos al que parece ser el líder de un grupo de hombres armados.

Desconocido 1. Estas seguro que esta en África, ya que tenemos muy poco poder militar en esa zona. Sin contar con todas las guerrillas que están en ese país. Y dudo que el ejército local nos ayude.

Desconocido 2. Si mi señor los informes están correctos el paquete esta en la montaña del simio. Y los militares nos darán apoyo con las milicias locales. Y con el transporte para la carga, con soporte militar todo seguro señor.

Desconocido 1. Bien manda a jakc que él se haga cargo del asunto en África, que el y sus hombres lo traigan .

Desconocido 2. Si señor lo mandare de inmediato, y con todo respeto señor está seguro de mandarlo a él

El hombre solo mueve su mano en forma de que se retirada el otro, hombre. Que era más bajo que el primero. Era moreno con barba de candado ojos negros y con un traje militar. Mientras el el primero era alto con un traje formal de pelo largo de ojos verdes esmeralda, con una cicatriz en la mitad del rostro con no más de unos 20 años de edad.

El segundo hombre se marchó a una zona de relajación para las tropas. Caminaba entre los soldados del ejército rebelde preguntando si estaba el soldado jakc hasta llegar a una zona llena de alcohol dinero y juegos de apuestas. Camino hasta un grupo de soldados en una mesa de póker

Desconocido 2. Han visto al comandante del quinto de reconocimiento, sargento Moroni

Moroni. No general oconel no sé dónde puede estar el payaso del comandante Díaz del quinto de reconocimiento.

Oconel. Bien y usted sargento Stalin del tercero de francotiradores. O usted capitán Ariel del octavo de tanques, no conoce el paradero del comandante Díaz.

Stalin. No general no sé dónde esta el comandante.

Ariel. Estas en la parte de arriba del bar con leo y Roberto. Y con la teniente Lorena de comunicaciones tomando algo.

Oconel. Gracias capitán Ariel, se lo agradezco.

El general Oconel camino hasta la parte de arriba donde ve a unos 5 soldados y una mujer, y rápido y con firmeza grito.

Oconel. Comandante del quinto de reconocimiento jakc. Sargento primero del quinto de reconocimiento leo. Teniente primero del quinto de reconocimiento Roberto. Y teniente de comunicaciones Lorena .

En ese momento todos menos uno saludaron al general. Ese era jakc con una cara de pocos amigos. jakc era un joven de no más de 20 años de edad con el cabello corto pero no tanto con los ojos oscuros. Leo era un poco más viejo unos 26 años un poco gordo de cabello corto de color negro como todos, menos jakc él tenía un lado de color blanco. Y por último Roberto de 23 años de edad de pelo corto de corte militar con lentes y ojos azul claro y la teniente de no más de 19 de pelo café con ojos café canela delgada de buen cuerpo.

Oconel. Jakc prepárate te vas a África por una misión de recupera miento de material militar importante.

Jakc. Porque yo no puede ir otro en mi lugar. No quiero ir a África por un estúpido paquete de inteligencia.

Oconel. Vas a ir quieras o no el jefe te quiere a ti, en la misión de recuperación. Y tú eres el único que fue mercenario que estuvo en África. Como traficante de armas ilegales. O ya lo olvidaste comandante.

Jakc. Bien pero leo viene con migo, al igual que Roberto. Y 10 más

Oconel. Perfecto.

AFRICA MONTE MURONDI MONTAÑA DEL SIMIO…. SONA DE ESCABASION ARQUIOLIGICA MILITAR.

Jakc. Todo listo vámonos el paquete está en el camión. Todos en marcha, entre más rápido terminemos más rápido estaremos en casa.

Leo. Y que pasa con los militares. Son muchos pera solo un paquete de inteligencia jakc.

Jakc. Los militares al frente y atrás, nosotros en medio. El paquete en frente de nosotros. Vámonos

En medio de la sabana africana, se ve el convoy. De jakc con 20 camiones y camionetas del ejercito africano. Y a sus hombres en 5 camionetas negras.

Pero al entrar a un sendero son atacados por la milicia local

FIN DEL CAPITULO UNO

Dimom soul. Hola como están soy dimon soul su escritor… bueno ese fue el primer capítulo de esta serie de sagas de misterios romance horro gore y entre otras más pero antes les quiero presentar a la estrella de este show. Con un gran aplauso reciban a jakc reaper.

Ay un aplauso de parte del público y detrás de las cortinas sale jakc con un traje de jala.

Jakc. Hola grasias grasias son muy amables`- jakc saluda al público con una gran sonrisa y saluda a soul con un apretón. De manos—gracias soul por permitirme, estar en este programa. Y gracias a todos, por eso bello aplauso—el público una vez más aplaude con fuerza—y bueno si les gusto el capítulo muchas gracias, por su tiempo y si quieren mande sus críticas.

Dimon soul. Si y si ay faltas de escritura lo lamento mucho no soy muy bueno. En esto amigos. Y con esto un gran abraso a los que están en casa. Asta pronto.

Jakc. Si hasta luego amigos y si les gusto nos vemos en el capítulo que sigue. Adiós.

Ellos se marchan y el público aplaude con emoción .


	2. encueltro del pasasdo

Capitulo dos. Encuentro del paso.

Cuando jakc ve, como más de 200 guerrilleros atacan el primer camión. Y los demás camiones, toman posición de defensa. Jakc y las demás camionetas, toman posición de defensa junto con los camiones.

En ese momento, todos vagan de los vehículos. Y en medio de una lluvia, de balas de parte de sus atacantes. Con una fuerza descomunal, los guerrilleros atacaron. Sin piedad, con más fuerzas de parte de ellos. Jakc y sus hombres no podían parar el ataque.

Jakc leo toma a los hombres y toma ese sendero, flanquea a los malditos.

Leo sin dudar toma los pocos hombres que tenía. Y algunos de los militares locales, y toma el sendero para poder flanquear. Y a si poder, tomar una posibilidad de salir de fuego, cruzado.

Jakc toma al resto del equipo y va por el cruce de fuego de parte de los guerrilleros.

En medio del combate los guerrilleros empiezan, a gritar y lanzan morteros en contra. De los pobres militares, que solo responden al fuego enemigo con los pocos morteros que tenían.

Jakc a pesar de los morteros y el contante fuego enemigo, logra llegar donde está el líder de los militares.

El era un hombre de no más 30 años y con más de 10 años en el ejército, local. Era alto musculoso y sin duda un gran líder que todos sus hombres respetaban.

Jakc. Saben vi done está el paquete…. Ráfaga…. Sin el paquete, no podemos salir del este lugar. Sin el maldito paquete…. Disparos enemigos y respuesta de los militares junto, con los hombres de jakc….. Si quieres salir vivo será mejor que tomemos el paquete y nos larguemos, de esta jodida carnicería…. Disparos de los militares…. Ahora.

Saben vi. El paquete esta asta el otro lado del sendero…. Disparos de las calibre. 50 de los guerrilleros….. Tomare a mis hombres y te dare cobertura….. disparos de los militares y respuesta de la guerrilla…. Vete ya ya ya ya

Jakc sin esperar mas, sale con sus hombres. Y corre y mata a tantos como puede, sin perder muchos de los suyos.

Los guerrilleros atacaban con todo y una camionetas con ametralladoras de calibre 50 se une a la lucha de los guerrilleros. Y sin descanso matan y disparan en contra de los militares.

Leo estaba peleando al otro lado de las líneas enemigas tumbando las posiciones de morteros enemigos.

Radio. Leo. Tomamos las posiciones de morteros están libres de morteros tengo muchas bajas no puedo seguir me regreso. Para tomar refuerzos. Corto.

Jakc. Bien sin esos malditos morteros podemos responder con, mas libertad. Pero las maquinas no nos permiten avanzar puedes hacer algo con ellas. Corto

Leo. Bien are algo con los bastardos de las maquinas. Corto

Mientras el comandante sabe vi rompe las líneas de los guerrilleros con muchas bajas pero logra. Romper el espíritu de sus atacantes.

Jakc estaba en medio del fuego cruzado de dos camionetas enemigas y unos cuantos enemigos a pie. Cuando leo aparece con dos de sus hombre y uno RPGS y destruye las camionetas. Y los pocos que quedaron fueron aniquilados por el fuego cruzado de los dos juntos.

Leo se acerca a donde esta jakc y toman un respiro de la fuerte pelea.

Jakc. Gracias hermano sin ti hubiéramos muerto. Y los demás.

Leo. Están con los militares ya que no podemos estar tanto tiempo en combate.

Jakc. Bien regresa dile al saben vi que se retire a la base cercana, que está a dos kilómetros de aquí yo iré por el paquete y me reuniré con ustedes, en la base.

Leo toma a sus hombres y se retiran jakc sigue su camino hasta donde la pelea seguía al raja vivo y en esa parte estaba Roberto con lo que queda. De todo sus hombres y militares…. Disparos gritos de los guerrilleros…. Sin muchas fuerzas Roberto estaba siendo machacado por el poder del contrincante.

Jakc. Roberto sal de ese lugar ahora no podrás contra ellos. Son demasiados

Roberto. El paquete está más adelante y no podemos, salir esa 50 nos esta machacando…. Disparos de la 50 y caen muertos tres militares y dos guerrilleros… ves no podemos movernos.

Jakc bien destruiré esa 50 y tu sal de ese lugar. Y te retiras hasta donde esta leo al final de sendero.

Roberto. Bien pero como… disparos de la 50 … la vas a destruir.

Jakc. Tu solo as lo que yo digo-

En ese momento jakc ataca con granadas de homo y luego- lanza granadas fragmentarias.

Cuando las granadas explotan Roberto sale de donde estaba que era en un camión. Volcado y muy destrozado.

Roberto corre con los militares. Y sale de la zona de fuego enemigo. Jakc y sus hombres salen de su cobertura, y toman la posición del enemigo con un cruce de fuego sin descanso.

Después de poder por fin tomar, una parte de las posiciones enemigas. Jakc decide ser el que valla Al camión donde está el paquete, sin sus hombres ya que eran muy pocos sin mucha munición. Y si el logra llegar podrá salir más fácil sin tanto ajetreo.

Jakc. Salgan de esta zona vuelvan al final del sendero y vallan a la base.

Sus hombres no protestan ya, que saben que su líder es hombre de palabra. Con las pocas balas que les quedaban le dan fuego de cobertura a su comandante. Jakc sale en ese momento y corre hasta el camión del paquete….. Disparos de los guerrilleros…

El camión estaba destrozado de la parte del frente los pocos que seguían bien eran dos de sus camionetas y un camión de munición. Los guerrilleros no estaban en la zona pero sí que estuvieron. Cadáveres de los militares y de parte de la guerrilla… disparos explosiones y gritos de los dos bandos… jakc escuchaba atento a la pelea de atrás se sentía, que se terminaba y muy pronto. Los guerrilleros estarían en sima de él.

Jakc. Bien donde esta el paquete… al ver lo que parece ser un contenedor entro del camión supuso que ese era su paquete…. Bien esa cosa se ve pesada. Me costara moverla.

será muy pesada no pudo moverla más de medio metro, del donde estaba. Y mas con los cuerpos que estaban en el camión. Jakc supuso que si sacaba lo que fuese que estaba adentro.

Pero para su suerte un grupo de la milicia estaba cerca. Cuando jakc estaba sacando una especie de mini contenedor o maletas no muy pesado pero si estaba pesado. Los guerrilleros abrieron fuego al ver que algo se movía. El sin perder tiempo toma en maletín y sale disparando en contra de los guerrilleros.

El se fue al camión de munición y a las camionetas cercanas. Pero en medio del fuego enemigo el cai por una granada que detona cerca del camión pero no resurta herido ya que no detono donde el estaba. Pero el maletín cae legos y cerca de los guerrilleros. Jakc se levanta el ver el maletín legos… Disparos de lo guerrilleros respuesta de jakc y una granada de parte del…. Con mucha suerte logra merece en el camión.

Pero cuando, el sube presiona algo en el maletín yeste se atiba creando una fuerte luz que absorbe todo en un radio de 10 metros. Y desapareciendo. El frente de los guerrilleros.

FIN DEL CAPITULO DOS

Se abre el escenario y el público aplaude con emoción..

De el sale dimon soul con un traje de jala.

Hola publico aquí su fiel anfitrión dimon soul. Y con nosotros jakc el joven comandante de nuestra serie.

De tras de una cortina sale jakc con su traje del ejercito.

Hola gente bonita… el público aplaude con emoción.. Les gusta esta historia. Pues si es así les ofrezco que le dejen a este. Caballero sus opiniones y críticas sobre el capítulo.

así es si me mandas críticas o amenazas y esas cosas las veré y las tomare en cuenta. Y sin más que decir nos vemos en la semana que viene adiós.

Se van del escenario mientras la gente aplaude y grita de emoción y aparecen los créditos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 sacrificios de hombre

En medio de un sendero vemos a los pocos sobrevivientes del ataque. Los vemos caminando en medio de la espesa vegetación. Muchos estaban heridos, no todos saldrían vivos de ese lugar. Eso lo sabía muy bien leo ya que no podría sacar a todos con viva, y menos con tantos heridos.

La zona estaba plagada de enemigos patrullas a todas horas, sin rastro de jakc ni de una salida. Con mucha pena tendrá que tomar una dura decisión dejar a los heridos o morir en una pelea perdida. O simple rendirse qué más da de todas formas morirán, pero por lo menos ay una mínima posibilidad que jakc salga y valla a rescatarlos o no.

Pero en fin no estaban legos de la base de los militares locales. Lo malo era que entre la base y ellos ay más de 1.000 guerrilleros si más de esa cantidad. Y puede que hasta la misma base este echa cenizas.

Pero no les echemos la sal a estas pobres almas en pena…. Te puedes callar de una puta vez…. Ay que pesado ya me callo no seas tan malo si soldadito de juguete…. Gracias y solo lo diré una vez NO ME LLAMES SOLDADITO DE JUGUETE PEDASO INBESIL…. Ay no soportas ni una broma…. NO Y POR ULTIMA VES CALLATE…. Bien pero no me culpes si te oyen los negros de chocolate…. De donde sacaron a este idiota de primera… aysshh me largo.

El narrador sale del estudio muy enojado y con unas vestimentas algo cuestionables de hombría.

Leo. Por fin se fue ese inútil no quien mete a esta gente. Sin talento y sin hombría.

Roberto. Te metieron a ti de que te quejas.

Leo. Nadie te pidió que hablaras, ahora sigamos caminando.

Hola de me perdí, a si veamos leo y compañías estaban cerca de la base, y por lo que se veía ya era tarde una columna de humo salía. De por donde era la base.

Las pocas esperanzas que tenían se fueron ano ir disparos y artillería por donde estaba la base. Sin dudar corrieron a la base para ver si podían, por lo menos ayudar a defender la base.

Al llegar soldados y guerrilleros estaban en gran cruce de fuego, las 50 y la artillería sonaban por toda la zona. Los gritos de batalla era una opera en medio de todo. El desplegué de fuerza de ambos bandos. Leo y todos abrieron fuego en contra de los enemigos cercanos, y distraídos pocos lograron verlos antes de morir.

Leo. Tomen todo lo que puedan corran asía la base que nos abran las puertas… disparos granada morteros y una 50 era lo que se podía oír en medio de todo…. Ya que esperan.

Leo y sus hombres tomaron cobertura de fuego enemigo y los militares corrieron hasta una zona segura. Después de tomar una 50 de las pocas que estaban bien, ya que una que otra fue alcanzada. Por un mortero o una granada, abrieron fuego de cobertura para leo y los suyos…. Disparos de la 50 y respuesta de los guerrilleros con granadas y morteros…. Las balas zumbaban en los oídos de todos. Leo logro meterse a la base junto con los militares, pero perdieron a algunos de ellos.

Dentro las cosas no están mejor muchos heridos muertos, mutilados y pocos vehículos que no fueron destruidos por la artillería enemiga…. Disparos de las defensas externas de la base cañón de artillería g 23 de 48 pulgadas dentro de la base…. El general interno tomo palabra con Roberto, le puso al tanto de lo que paso antes que ellos llegaran.

Mientras leo se tomaba un pequeño, descanso. Por primera vez en mucho, tiempo desde que todo comenzó. Los disparos se oían por todos lados, soldados salían y entraban a la enfermería. Por suministros o cargando heridos, con heridas graves. Sin contar que todo en tiempo se escuchaba los morteros, o la artillería local. Para poder repeler al enemigo, muy extraño ya es la primera vez. Que atacan con tanta, precisión.

Pero leo no le importaba si eran rusos los que disparaban. El solo quería salir vivo, sin tener que perder más de los suyos. Pero de la nada todo se detuvo. No mas morteros ni artillería ni disparos solo gritos, pero no eran gritos de `pánico o de sufrimiento. Eran más de alegría, si alegría. Leo fue hasta donde Roberto estaba.

Leo. Que pasa los hombres gritan y celebran, como si hubiéramos ganado.

Roberto. Eso paso leo, logramos que los bastardos se retiraran. Pero no estamos a salvo, nosotros. También no vamos.

Leo. A donde el pueblo, más cercano. Está a más de día y medio de la base. Y los malditos están montando, de todo barricadas. Puesto de morteros artillería. Que mas quieres una maldito. Robot gigante para que veas lo jodidos que estamos.

Roberto. No seas mamila. Ay una zona controlada por los gringos ay, tomaremos. Armas tanques aviones de todo. Y nos vamos ya ponte en marcha.

Mientras en otro lugar. En medio de un bosque raro tretico, y algo oscuro. Se ve lo que parece lo que queda. De un camión y barias camionetas. Se ve dentro del camión, barias cagas uno que otro cuerpo. Pero uno se estaba moviendo.

Jakc. A malditos bastardos.

FIN DE LA PARTE TRES PRONTRO LA PARTE CUATRO

Dimon soul. Hola amigos la rason por la cual no subo los capítulos tan rápido es porque no tengo una maquina propia y tengo que ir al un siber cerca de mi casa. Pero lo malo es que no tengo mucho dinero y por eso me tardo tanto. Sean pasientes.

Se sierra el telon y el publico aplaude


	4. pesadillas

Capitulo cuatro bosques de las pesadillas

En medio de un bosque vemos a lo que queda del camión de munición, con un muy molesto jakc adentro. Intentando sacar la extraña caga de metal del camión.

Jakc. A maldita porquería de mierda, ya sal de ay. Vamos vamos sal de una maldita ves…. Jakc estaba a punto de sacar, la caga cuando la golpea y ella se eleva. Y ase que jakc caiga de espaldas al barro…. A maldición, bueno por lo menos ya la puedo mover. Más fácil y sin tanto trabajo.

Tras poder sacar la caga, el mira el bosque al su alrededor. Y nota que ya no estaba en áfrica o no al menos en lugar donde estaba. Ya casi tres horas de que se despertó en medio, de la nada sin saber que paso. O que es lo que le paso a sus hombres.

Pasaron las horas mientras jakc buscaba entre, todos los vehículos de la zona. Pero mo eran muchos tres camionetas de las suyas y dos camiones. El buscaba cual de todo estaba óptimo, para salir de ay. Y llegar a una zona segura, o por lo menos ver donde estaba. Ya que la radio estaba muerta sin posibilidades de salir por medios aéreos. Y sin radio estaba solo sin ayuda, si uno de las camionetas sirve o de los camiones. Será su boleto de salida.

Ya tres horas de búsqueda encontró una que si serbia pero el sol se estaba, poniendo. Y sin sol en medio de un bosque desconocido era la muerte segura, o al menos que tenga fuego. Después de una hora pudo hacer un refugio con los camiones y un poco de la fauna local. Ya con fuego un refugio comida que encontró, dentro de los vehículos. Puede descansar, o por lo menos no morir por la causa de algún. Animal de la fauna local desconocida.

Jakc. Esta será una larga y dura noche. Como estará todo con leo.

Después de comer y un rato de ver que el fuego no se apagara se quedó dormido. Ya en la mañana será un nuevo día, eso fue lo último que dijo antes de dormir.

Mientras en las afueras de la base controlada por las fuerzas de la onu. Vemos una enorme columna de humo, y fuego con los sonidos de una gran batalla. Y varios vehículos en camino a la base. En llamas y varios helicópteros sobrevolando la zona.

Ya en la mañana jakc revisa, todo lo que puede. Toma todas las armas posibles y cargadores. De los cuerpos y de los camiones. Ya casi llegando a la tarde la camioneta estaba lista para partir. Por el único camino visible o viable en ese momento. En menos de media hora jakc ya estaba en camino en búsqueda de una salida, o personas que le pudieran ayudar.

Por mas de tres horas dando vueltas por los caminos posibles en ese bosque, tan raro y tétrico. Ya logra ver lo que parece un castillo en una colina. Pero estaba muy legos y no tenía mucho combustible, y suministros pero si ay un castillo ay pueblos y si uno de esos pueblos puede que este cerca. Y con el una forma de pedir ayuda y regresar a casa y saber que le paso a sus hombres. Jakc vio muchos caminos posibles al castillo pero solo uno, era lo suficiente mente ancho para la camioneta. Al tomarlo y seguir por un par de horas. El se topa con una desgracia, no ay mas camino posible. Pero si un sendero que lleva a dentro del bosque, gusto a la dirección del castillo.

No era bonito pero era lo que tenia y si iba a salir de ese bosque tendría que entrar al vientre de la bestia, y salir con vida. Cueste lo que cueste.

Ya van dos días en el bosque de las pesadillas o al menos, a si lo llamo el. A visto cosas que según el mas fuerte explorador les tendría miedo, monstruos enormes sacados de las pesadillas de los hombres. Antiguos mantico ras. Hidras dragones y muchas otras mas. Ya al quinto día ve por fin lo que parece una cabaña en el bosque.

Jakc. Al fin señales de vida creí por, un momento que estaba loco o que estaba muerto. Pero por fin saldré de esta pesadilla y seré libre de nuevo.

Pero el mundo es muy cruel cuando estaba tan cerca una mantico ra lo ataca por detrás, con una gran furia. Jakc le dispara pero es inútil las balas no penetran su piel. El corre y le dispara con el fin de espantar a la vestia, pero es una lucha perdida. Corre lo mas rápido que puede pero la manticor lo ataca con su cola. Pero gracias a la mochila que traía no lo logra dar. Pero lo logra levantar en el aire, y lo avienta contra un árbol, de espaldas.

Jakc. A malnacido si que te matare ya me arte…. Pero antes de poder levantarse es atacado por el manticor pero logra poner su arma de promedio. Evitar que lo mordiera en una lucha de fuerza que le cuesta mucho mantener. En un momento de descuido del animal toma su otra arma de defensa personal y le dispara en la cara y le da en un ojo a la bestia. Que retrocede por el dolor y el toma ventaja corre a al animal y le da un golpe en el otro ojo asiendo que la bestia se tapara con las patas delanteras…. Ja te gusto maldito ya es hora que mueras.

El saca una granada y la lanza a las patas de la bestia y le dipara para que no se moviera de donde estaba para matarla con la granada pero la cola de el animal le logra dar un golpe muy fuerte que lo manda a volar y se estrella con un árbol. Pero cuando el animal da un paso adelante pone su cara en frente a la granada que estalla en la jeta del animal matándolo por desangre en el cuello. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban el logra levantarse, con mucha difilcultad.

El logra llegar a la puerta de la cabaña y logra tocar pero al abrir la puerta cai si n fuerzas y casi al punto, del desmayo y sangrando.

Jakc. Ayuda por favor …. Le dice antes de caer inconsciente en frente de una sombra medio humana… a yu da me.

Hola amigos aquí su amigo dimon soul. Y con nosotros jakc nuestro protagonista

Hola a todos fue una jornada difícil la verdad pero en fin gracias a todos por venir y ver este capitulo y ahora un anuncio de nuestro director.

Bien el fic tardara mucho por cada capitulo por los problemas que tengo económica mente, hablando y si se que son cortos pero astga que me normalice en mis finanzas serán asi y sin mas que decir buenas noches a todos.

Y gracias de parte mio y mis compañeros de trabajo buenas noches.

Las cortinas se sierran y el público aplaude mientras se para de sus asientos y los créditos aparecen.

PROSIMPO CAPITULO UNA NUEVA VIVA


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 guerras en un sueño

En medio de una habitación, vemos un pobre joven vendado desde la cintura asta el pecho. Con un poco de dolor va despertando, viendo donde se encuentra.

Jakc. Aaahhhh donde estoy, y que me paso. Y porque esta oscuro este lugar.

Cuando jakc, estaba despertando se percató de que no estaba solo. Ya que había unas voces en el otro cuarto o corredor de donde sea que este, poco a poco se acercó a una grieta donde salía luz para oír lo decían.

Primera vos. Como el zecora

Zecora. Bien por el momento no sufrió mucho por lo menos no tiene nada roto.

Vos dos. Y que es el no es un poni ni nada que hayamos visto si vieron el manticor muerto de haya fuera

Tercera vos. Sí que lo vimos querida pero recuerda que esta fluttershy y sabes cómo se puso al verlo. Lo bueno es que todavía no despierta.

Cuarta vos. Tuve que cargarla hasta la casa recuerdas.

Segunda vos. Si lo recuerdo pero que aremos si es peligroso.

Primera vos. No lo creo es un humano ya estado con ellos y no son peligrosos.

Segunda vos. Eso crees twilight pero no sé si él los es ve esto no se si es un arma o un juguete…. Jakc al oír eso intenta ver que está mostrando la dueña de la vos y ve su rifle sostenido por unas manos pequeñas. En ese momento se levanta y …. Yo dijo que encere

Jakc. Yo que tu soltaba eso si es que no quieres lastimar a alguien niña.

Jakc sale por una puerta sosteniéndose el estómago recargado en la pared,todos los presentes se callaron y se quedaron viendo al humano parado. Y en mas el mismo humano estaba sorprendido de lo que veía. Ya que ni eras niñas o jóvenes los que estaban parados en frente de el sino una sede humanoides mesclas entre humano y animal con cuerpo y rostro humano pero con señas animales con orejas de Tales y colas de los mismos.

Twiligh. A señor no se asuste somos ponis y este es el reino de ecuestria, soy la princesa twiligh la regente de este lugar.

Jakc. Eso no me importa ahora ella tiene mi rifle y es muy peligroso.

Twiligh. O es que no sabía que esa cosa fuera peligrosa raimbow dáselo AHORA.

Raimbow. Ni loca primera muerta antes de dárselo.

Jakc. Pues lo estarás si no me lo das puede que todavía este cargado.

Raimbow. Ves te lo dije es peligroso.

Twiligh. No lo es pero tu si con eso en las monos, dáselo ya.

Jakc. Si niña asle caso a tu novia y dámelo o te lo quitare.

Twiligh. Oye no somos pareja.

Raimbow. Toma esto… si saber como a ser que funcione jala el gatillo sin querer dando tres tiros que quedaban en el cargador… mierda que fue eso.

Jakc. Mierda pero que le pasa por poco y nos mata.

Y era verdad los tiros pasaron al lado de los dos y por poco los mata.

Twiligh . RAIMBOW DASH QUE POR EL AMOR DE CELESTIA TE PASA POR POCO Y ME DAS CON ESO.

Raimbow. Uy perdón twiligh no pensé que eso pasaría.

Jakc. Dame eso … quitándole el rifle y checando que estuviera vacío y sin peligro… una bala mas y matas a uno de los dos.

Zecora. Ya es suficiente de tonterías ahora tu humano siéntate para revisarte a ver si ya están curadas tus heridas, y las demás sentadas mi casa asta que termine.

Todas. Si zecora lo sentimos zecora.

Ya jakc después de un rato con zecora y hablando con las chisa y una muy emocionada chica EN PALTICULAR QUE LO QUERIA MATAR POR EL MANTICOR si esa chica fluttershy quería castrar a nuestro pobre protagonista.

Las horas pasaron asta que el sol callo y las chicas se retiraron jakc se quedo con zecora por esta noche, si la ´primera que pasa en techo desde que esta en ese mundo. Ya pasando tarde en la noche vemos al pobre viendo por las ventana y una zecora preocupada acercándose.

Zecora. Estas bien no te vi en tu cama y crei que estabas mal de tu herida.

Jakc. No puedo dormir mucho desde que estuve en este bosque maldito lleno de pesadillas nocturnas.

Zecora. El bosque es libre y sus habitantes también lo son pero creo que para sers como nosotros es un logar de pesadillas y miedos.

Jakc. Si es verdad pero no puedo siento que moriré si lo ago.

Zecora. Ven duerme con migo esta noche y mañana estaras en casa.

Jakc. Eso suena bien gracias.

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 amanecer rojo

A la mañana vemos el pueblo sumido en sangre cuerpos de soldados ecuestres si no también. De otros tipos eran como caninos, y a un gran grupo de soldados trasportando. Heridos, civiles y otras más cosas a varios lugares. En afueras del castillo de cristal, vemos a la princesa twiligh y otra mujer más alta y madura las dos en si cubiertas de sangre una mas que la otra.

Twiligh. Princesa celestia es un gusto por fin verla veo que no la tuvo fácil para llegar.

Celestia. No mi querida twiligh ellos no se rindieron asta que era muy tarde pero veo que tú la tuviste peor, estas bien.

Twiligh. No fue mucho lo que hice estas ves solo que tuve suerte de tener un humano sicópata, de mi parte.

Celestia. Un humano crei que solo estaban al otro lado del espejo y el humano donde esta.

Twiligh. El esta en el hospital casi muere no sé si sirva lo que hicimos para que no muriera. Por poco perdemos todo gracias a él no lo hicimos.

Celestia. Espero que sobreviva y que paso esta mañana Hera todo normal.

Tuwiligh. No se solo fuimos atacados de la nada todo paso en….

En el pueblo por la mañana vemos una rutina normal hasta que un tren lleno de soldados novatos llegan al pueblo, pronto los habitantes se preocuparon por la fuerza militar bastante grande en el pueblo. No obstante la princesa twiligh recibe al comandande de tales fuerzas militares que acaban de llegar.

Twiligh. Lo esperaba comandante shadow es un gusto tenerlo en poniville . solo por preguntar cuántos soldados mando mi hermano.

Shadow. Solo dos mil princesa aunque son novatos apenas salieron de la academia.

Twiligh. Ya veo si quiere mande a todos al castillo para que se acomoden y se pongan en orden.

Y dicho y hecho shadow movió a casi todo al castillo de cristal solo poco se quedaron fuera o por el pueblo.

A fueras del pueblo vemos un gran grupo de fuerzas militares desconocidas. Paran a cercanías del pueblo con varios cañones de corto alcance pequeños.

Fin del capitulo 6 pronto el 7


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 héroe o sacrificio

Vemos el hospital del pueblo lleno de soldados heridos y civiles heridos siendo atendidos tan rápido sea posible. Dentro vemos a las princesas a la puerta de un cuarto.

Twiligh. Y a si trascurrió la mañana hasta que de la nada nos atacaron con cañones.

Ya casi llegando la tarde la paz es perturbada por el sonido de truenos para unos para otros detonaciones de alto poder. Y así con el asar de la vida caen y detonan barias balas de cañon en todo el pueblo creando pánico y muerte. Los soldados que estaban fuera del castillo protegieron a tantos civiles como pudieran.

Mientras soldados desconocidos entraban como una ola de muerte matando a cada soldado visible en las cercanías de su paso. Y de la nada las dos fuerzas militares estaban en una feros batalla por el pueblo de poniville.

En las fuerzas del pueblo vemos una escuela rustica muy llamativa con un grupo de militares protegiendo a los niños de ay pero no solo eso sino a dos jóvenes mujeres peleando codo a codo con ellas con las fuerzas desconocidas. Asta que ven que tres niñas sale corriendo al bosque detrás de ellas un grupo de agresores y otro de amigos sin las jóvenes .

Devuelta al presente las princesas están a un lado de la cama del cuarto y twiligh sosteniendo la mano de una persona en la cama.

Twiligh. Sin ti hubiéramos muerto . el casi muere por nosotras y es un herue.

Celetia. El será recompensado como es debido pero cuéntame que mas paso .

Twiligh. Eso es algo que no le puedo decir yo sino el hijo del comandante y el mismísimo comandante shadow.

A si la princesa se fue a buscar al comandante shadow. Dejando a twiligh con el hombre que yacía en esa cama.

Mientras a las afueras vemos a una sombra de un ser grande y bípedo pero con rasgos animales caninos.

FIN DEL CASPITULO 7 PRONTRO CAPITULO 8.

GRACIAS POR SEGUIRNOS AMIGOS


	8. desconocido

Capitulo 8 un enemigo conocido y desconocido.

El ser de sombras camina asta otro más alto y grande de todo para marcharse juntos. Mientras en Las puertas del castillo de cristal, vemos a celestia. Y a un guardia con un rifle de asalto soviético ak 12 con otros dos mas hablando asta que vieron a celestia.

Soldado primero. Princesa celestia es un gusto verla sana y salva el capitán de seguro la cuido bien.

Celestia . gracias y veo que esta en perfecto estado teniente soul hijo del comandante shadow.

Soul. Si eso fue gracias a estos amigos del humano… lo dijo mostrando la ak 12 de jakc… sin ellos no hubiéramos ganado .

Celestia. Esas cosas son armas humanas .

Soul. Se que odia las armas pero sin ellas todos hubiéramos muerto hoy.

Celestia. Si pero que el humano triguera armas a este plano no me agrada para nada.

Soul. Venga le contare algo cuando nos vimos por primera vez él y yo.

Y a si soul camina al lado de la princesa contado lo que paso. Vemos a los soldados enemigos persiguiendo a las niñas por el bosque hasta que ven una cabaña en medio del mismo. Hasta que las niñas gritan el nombre de una poni de la nada un traqueteo muy fuerte sale de la ventana de la misma matando de la nada a varios de ellos.

Detrás de ellos vemos a soul y a sus hombres detrás del asta que oyen los gritos y el disturbio de gritos de las niñas y del enemigo. Cuando por fin llegan ven a barios tirados y a otros cubriéndose de lo que sea que asiera ese ruido ensordecedor.

Mientras de la puerta sale un ser que no renació asa que empezó a disparar y matar a los enemigos. Con lo que parecía un tubo de metan con madera. Sin perder tiempo atacaron con todo a los enemigo luchado junto aquel ser desconocido.

Soul. Cuando el peleo con nosotros por primera vez casi lo mato por error pero él nos ayudó al igual que a las hermanas de las portadoras.

Celestia. Él es un héroe de aquí y de su mu do también estoy segura y dime que más paso.

Soul. Pues si le digo no me crea pero…..

FIN DEL CAPITULO 8 PRONTO CAPITULO 9 GRACIAS POR SEGUIRNOS


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 un prisionero o salvador.

A pasado tres meses desde el ataque a poniville y en el castillo en medio del pueblo se lleva a cabo lo que parece un juicio o corte de libertad para cierto humano, y no solo el si mo también del hijo del comandante shadow y los soldados de el mismo. En una lasa grande del castillo estaban más de 30 soldados el hijo del comandante y Jack viendo de frente a la princesa celestia twilight y a otra más más joven que celestia y al hermano de twilight en unas sillas con una gran mesa con varios papeles en ella. El silencio era mortal asta que Jack hablo rompiendo la tención.

Jack- para que nos trajeron somos prisioneros o estamos acusados de algún crimen, porque si es así es una forma muy mala de tratar a uno de los que casi muere por este pueblo.

Celestia- no es por eso que están aquí presentes más tu humano ya que por ti ganamos ese dia pero si tuvieras un crimen en este mundo sería traer armas de alto poder a este mundo, pero gracias a ellas ganamos a si que lo pasaremos de alto.

Jack- y para que estamos aquí si se puede saber ya que meter a más de 30 militares desarmados y con cadenas y grilletes es una mala forma de decir gracias.

Celestia- veo que no son pacientes los de tu raza pero están aquí por los tres cadáveres con magia negra en ellos y deformados por ella y por qué quiero saber cómo es que este vivo ya que según mis médicos no lo estarías con el proceso que asieron para ayudarte.

Jack- pero tu ya lo sabes cómo fue lo que paso cuando empezó todo y como termino.

Celestia- los informes no me bastan y si es verdad lo que dijo el joven teniente es verdad no me lo creo como un ser como tu mata a tres perros diamante contaminados con magia negra muy poderosa.

Jack- la verdad ni yo se pero si quieres y si con eso me sacan de aquí te contare donde me encuentro con los problemas de tan buena mañana sin pesadillas por el bosque.

NARACION DE JACK. Era gusto después de comer algo las explosiones llamaron mi atención, pero lo que más me puso alerta fueron los gritos a sí que tome mi rifle ak 12 lo cargue me equipe y me mantuve a la defensiva por un rato hasta que unas niñas gritando por ayuda, llegaron detrás de ellas un grupo de perros diamante como ustedes los llaman las perseguían. Tome mi rifle y dispare a los perros hasta que llegaron los hombres del teniente, con ellos ayudándome a abatir a los hostiles Salí y ayude con la erradicación de tales.

Terminamos en segundos de la nada ya aviamos terminado, apuntándonos por poco y les disparo. Hasta que oímos un grito desde adentro de la cabaña y luego tres tiros de una de mis armas.

Celestia – que paso adentro porque el teniente no me dijo nada de eso.

Jack – una de las niñas mato a uno de los perros que no lo notamos hasta que oímos los disparos y gritos la que era como de rancho esa fue la que mato el perro.

Vemos a una de las tres niñas sosteniendo el arma del humano cubierta de sangre de la cara y pecho temblando y a las otras dos muertas de miedo, y el cadáver del perro a los pies de la niña desangrándose.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bueno bueno miren no si ay seguidores espero que si ya que no e podido meterme mucho a la página pero gracias por el apoyo creo y el capítulo este se me ocurrió el tipo de narración por una película que me encanta y ayer la vi por tv fantasmas de marte y me gusto como se desarrolla a si que por eso la puse a si la narración del capítulo y no se si es bueno o no mi historia y daré otro capítulo al de porqué de mis cosas disculpándome por mi mal trabajo si es que lo es y el otro el más futuro en este y es más comedia romance pero ya verán porque tan malo el primero y porque es que pongo las mitologías griegas y nórdicas y bueno m e despido y el capitulo diez será muy pero muy largo ya que será toda la batalla por el pueblo y el porque lo tienen a si


	10. Chapter 10

Hola todo no se si recuerden esta historia pero en fin el capítulo se divide en tres partes que serán toma defensa. Y victoria o derrota. Que será como Jack recupera defiende y puede que gane o pierda la pelea en el pueblo pues. De ay será un capitulo cada semana si es posible ya que con el trabajo y otras cosas no tengo tiempo en fin comencemos.

CAPITULO 10 PRIMERA PARTE. TOMA DE PONIVILLE.

En el centro del pueblo estaba un gran grupo de soldados diamante rodeando a un pequeño grupo desoldados equestres y las seis chicas pero la del cabello rosa claro estaba en el suelo en posición fetal cubierta de sangre y temblando y llorando al mismo tiempo. Mientras la otra la del pelo más fuerte que antes era rizado y ahora es lacio con una mirada perdida con una espada en la mano cubierta de sangre más en la cara y la espada bañada en la misma con una sonrisa muy pero muy espeluznante.

Hasta que de entre los perros sale un lobo negro con dos perros a su lado con collares muy especiales ya que brillaban. El lobo era más de dos metros de alto con los ojos negros y un báculo con un cráneo canino. Los otros dos eran más o menos iguales solo que uno era más alto que el otro eran como gemelos de ojos verdes y dorados.

Lobo- ríndase princesa sus fuerzas están acabadas pronto tomare todo el pueblo, y sus vidas si es necesario por un bien mayor a mi causa y a la de mí. Maestro no lo repetiré dos beses.

Antes de la respuesta de twiligh de la nada, espeso a explotar detrás y cercas de donde estaban todo matando a un gran número de perros diamante.

Legos en un árbol se ve a Jack con unos binoculares y debajo del asta el piso en un pequeño claro dos soldados con un mortero 81 disparando desde legos.

Jack- me pregunto qué arias sin mí. Preparen otra ronda los bastardos corren asustados ya probaron una probada de su propia medicina jajajaja .

Debajo de el en un sendero avía más de 50 soldados armados con rifles y fusiles pequeños todos equestres listo para la batalla.

Celestia-como obtuvieron esas armas si se puede saber.

Jack- simple en el momento que llegue a este lugar vinieron con migo dos camiones una camioneta y cuerpos de soldados de mi mundo con una camioneta con una ametralladora pesada. Del calibre 50. 12 en realidad en términos de las balas en fin, las armas de los camiones y de los cuerpos las puse en la camioneta sin la 50 claro. Pero la desmonte y la puse también. Pero gran parte de ellas eran más sud fusiles de todo tipo y rifles AK 47 O AK 12 con la AN 94 con una ametralladora PKR 74 con tambor de 200 tiros. Y bueno recoger todas esas armas me tomo tiempo más aparte los dos camiones eran de suministros a sí que saque tantas balas de todo tipo y avía ese mortero más. Un RPG con varios cohetes cargue todo lo que pude y me fui de ay pero toda vía que da muchas cosas en esos camiones después iremos por lo demás.

Celestia-y como es que de la nada te siguieron y que paso en la casa de zecora.

Simple después de que vimos lo que paso tome el arma de las manos de la pequeña, y zecora se izó cargo de ella pero el problema no era ese. El problema en si es que yo no quiero se grosero pero me valía Vergara lo que pasaba a si que tome mis cosas y al momento de marchar sucedió algo que no me lo esperaba.

Dentro de la casa de zecora vemos que Jack estaba listo para irse asta que la niña que le disparo lo detuvo amansándolo con su propia arma que le quito de la cintura. Con los ojos llorosos aun cubierta con un poco de la sangre del perro temblorosa y con un gran miedo sostuvo el arma frete a Jack.

Niña – no te dejare que te vayas hasta que me ayudes a rescatar a mi hermana.

Jack – y que aras dispararme. Así lo y puede que mates al único que puede ayudarte o puedes quitarte y dejarme ir.

Niña- mi nombre es Apple Bloom y mi hermana es Apple Jack. Tal vez la conozcas ya que anoche hablo algo de un humano en nuestro mundo y creo que eres tú. Lo eres.

Jack- así que eres la hermana de esa chica campirana. Bien eso me deja una pequeña y diminuta gota de lastima por ti y tu hermana pero yo no pertenezco a ese lugar y menos deseo pelear por él. A si que quítate o te quito.

Zecora- sé que tú no eres de estas tierras y tienes un hogar al cual regresar pero tú mismo, me di jistes que eras un hombre de palabra y no te gusta deber favores no es así Jack.

Jack- si que eres un mujer astuta porque debería ayudarte.

Zecora- porque me lo debes y más vale que los ayudes.

Jack- bien pero solo ay una forma que puede que mi ayuda sea útil ustedes me ayudaran… dijo apuntando a los soldados equestres… si es que quieren ganar esto.

Un soldado se acercó hasta estar frente a frente y mirándolo fija mente dijo

Soldado- porque debemos ayudarte situ ni siquiera eres de aquí.

Porque el será el que nos dará la victoria en esta batalla soldado… dijo otro soldado con una armadura distinta y al parecer de más rango que el otro… soy el teniente black hijo del capitán shadow.

Jack- perfecto ahora síganme iremos por unos amigos.

Celestia- así que tomaste el mando, de mis soldados así como a si sin peros o reproches.

Jack- no la verdad los soldados no lo tomaron bien pero el teniente black. Pudo manejarlos caminamos, hasta donde deje mi camioneta donde traía todo lo que pude meter, cuando partí cuando llague a este lugar. al llegar note que los cuatro días en el bosque fueron inútiles ya que me perdí cada uno de los días, si cada uno de ellos.

En fin llegamos y tome las llaves y abrí la camioneta y les dije que sacaran todo con cuidado por si acaso, ya que ay cosas muy peligrosas que si no se manejan con cuidado explotan. Bueno la verdad al bajar todo ay mismo les enseñe como usar las armas de mi mundo lo cual no salió muy bien que digamos.

Celestia- porque no salió bien.

Jack- a oído el dicho juega con fuego y terminaras quemado pos eso paso en alguna forma. Bueno en fin eso no ni importa mucho que son dos o tres heridas de bala auto infligidas por el mal manejo de las armas verdad verdad.

Celestia- no me importa luego veremos. Continúa con la historia.

Bien tomo como dos horas llevar y enseñar cómo usar las armas pero cuando ya casi no avía nada en la camioneta vi algo que me ayudó mucho en la pelea en contra ellos.

En la parte trasera de la camioneta vemos una marca en forma de un toro. Jack con cuidado abre el piso de la misma y saca un casco con un diseño especial en honor al animal. Dentro ay una armadura con diseños parecido al casco con el símbolo de un zorro con nueve colas sentado en color negro. Al verla Jack saca una especie de tarjeta, con el mismo sinbolo del zorro negro.

Jack – leo malnacido trajiste el prototipo de tu armadura gracias. Y sí que eres el mejor de los amigos.

Él toma el casco por detrás y le mete la tarjeta asiendo que el casco se prenda. Lo deja en el suelo y se empieza a quitar toda la ropa. Ya desnudo toma al armadura y busca un traje negro con un diseño de pentágonos. Ya puesto toma la armadura y poco a se la pone desde los pies hasta la cabeza, ya colocándose por último el casco. Ay se escucha una vos femenina.

Vos- sistemas de defensa activados. Checando signos vitales. Signos vitales estables. Estado del traje. Perfecto. Supresores genéticos activos. Buenos días diviértase.

Jack- sí que lo ara ya es hora de que me divierta una vez más como los viejos tiempos.

Celestia – que era ese traje.

Jack- ese traje se les da a los de rango medio o aquellos que se sometieron a un experimento genético. Que en palabras simples nos vuelve no humanos. Algo nos permite soportar más disparos o luchas casi suicidas para nosotros. Como que nos superen 20 a uno con una IA primitiva básica. Ya que la de los generales eran más avanzadas. En fin la armadura me ayudó mucho en la pelea y más con ese lobo.

Unas ves listo tome las armas que había dentro y me reuní con los demás para el plan de batalla. Ya todos reunidos dentro de la casa de zecora le pedí a dos que fueran a reconocer la zona y me digieran donde y cuantos enemigos eran los que estaban en poniville. En menos de media hora todo estaba listo. El plan era tomar el mortero que teníamos y ponerlo en un claro cerca del pueblo para que fuera, nuestro apoyo de artillería. Mientras otro equipo tomaba la artillería enemiga con diez bastaba a si que el resto tomábamos el pueblo y aseguramos un perímetro de defensa para reagrupar fuerzas, locales y montar un posible contra ataque. El problema fue que el enemigo ya tenía acorralada a las chicas cuando comenzó el plan.

Volvemos al momento que las explosiones comienzan. Y en ese mismo momento twilight y sus amigas corren junto a los soldados equestres que estaban a su lado. Dejando muy confundidos a los enemigos. Mientras Jack llegaba a la donde estaban ellas con los soldados armados con armas humanas modernas, corriendo para ponerle fin a esta masacre. Mientra el enemigo recuperándose retira a sus líderes a un lugar seguro para reagruparse.

Mientras twilight y sus amigas llegan a las puertas del castillo donde todos loa habitantes del pueblo corren a sus puertas y también. Corren los enemigos para dar un golpe fatal en esta batalla. Ya cerca del castillo twilight y sus amigas ven como soldados y perros pelean en la puerta mientras civiles corren por sus vidas mientras la pelean para mantener el control de la puerta y a si tomar el pueblo. Con los pocos hombre que tenía comienzan a pelear junto a los guardias de la puerta para tomar el control, pero eran más experimentados los perros más fuertes y listos para pelear aunque les llegaran más soldados equestres no podían tomar control de la puerta hasta que se oye, un disparo atrás de una esquina sale con su armadura y un rifle mexicano conocido como la serpiente de fuego disparando a los perros por detrás con todos sus soldados abriendo fuego a los perros que vieran .

De la nada los disparos sonaban por todos lados mientras que los soldados equestres pelean cuerpo a cuerpo y otros cubren a sus compañeros disparando en ráfagas de tres tiros mientras. Jack toma por pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y cambiando a su rifle mientras golpea o degollad a algún perro que se cruza en su camino. En menos de 20 minutos todos los enemigos estaban muertos y los que no estaban a punto de ser ejecutados por Jack hasta que twilight lo detuvo.

Twilight- no Jack no los mates son prisioneros se rindieron no son peligrosos.

Jack- niña as de saber que no ay prisioneros en este tipo de guerra solo cadáveres´… disparando a los prisioneros sin piedad parados en una pared… no ay piedad contra el enemigo twilight. No si quieres ganar esta pelea por tu hogar ten eso en mente.

Twilight- no eso esta mal.

Jack dile eso a tus muertos que murieron protegiendo este lugar.

Twilight- no es por eso ellos ya no eran peligrosos arta yo se que no es gusta una guerra pero esto no es una.

Jack- a no un ataque a una princesa de un reino mientras su capital también es tacada por el mismo enemigo.

Twilight – que eso no es posible la princesa selestia estaría.

Jack – mira la colina en la sima me dijiste que llegue el castillo de tu maestra pues está en llamas junto con toda la ciudad. Esto es una guerra quieras o no acertarlo lo es así que no me critiques mis métodos de combate porque yo ganare esta pelea sea con o sin tu ayuda y luego me regresas a mi casa entendido.

Twilight- no me gusta pero tienes el mando de odos los soldados del pueblo mientras, buscare la forma de contactar a la princesa selestia.

Jack- hasta que bue cooperación de tu parte, todos los soldados ahora yo estoy al mando, reagrúpense ayuden a los heridos quiten los cuerpo del paso, y black toma a todos los hombres que quieras peo me trías todo lo que dejamos con zecora entendido.

Black- si treinta hombres vengan con migo ya.

Mientas que Jack y los suyos se recuperaban un cuerno sono a lo legos. Todos los perros se retiraron del pueblo.

FIN DE TOMA

COMIENSA DEFENSA. TRAS LA TOAM DEL PUEBLO Y QUE LOS PERROS DIAMANTES SE RETIRARAN, TYRAS DOS HORAS DE RESCATAR CIVILES ATRAPADOS EN EDIFISIEOS Y RECUPERAR SOLDADOS PERDIDOS EN TOTAL DE LOS 2.000 SOLDADOS EQUESTRES SOLO QUEDARON, 1.000 SOLDADOS ACTIVOS Y CON MAS DE 500 HERIDOS NO TENIAN MUCHO CON QUE DEFENDERSE. MIENTRAS EL ENEMIGO SE REAGRUPABA PARA UN COMTRA ATAQUE MAS FUERTE PARA TOMAR LA VICTORIA DE ESTA GUERRA.

Selestia- y porque tomaste esa decisión de poner en alerta a todos si clara ya habían ganado.

Jack- fácil el enemigo no estaba vencido ya que solo fue una retirada temporal. En esas dos horas black trago todo las balas granadas la 50 minas terrestres y c4 un explosivo plástico. Muy potente mas que nada no quiero perder en ese momento pensé.

Jack.- todos escuchen tenemos poco tiempo son las 5 30 de la tarde pronto anochesera y será cuando atacaran.

Black- que quieres hacer.

Jack.- fácil tomen esas caja ábranla ay unos platillos metálicos. Pues son minas pondrán barricadas por todo el pueblo y debajo una de esas tenemos 32 minas úsenla como es debido. Y pondrán guardias en cada una de las barricadas en una casa 5 por barricada. Quiero que también traigan sacos de arena cagas lo que sea para poner la 50 donde sea más de provecho. Tiradores en los techos saquen todo lo que tenemos lo usaremos todo.


	11. BATALLA FINAL

Perdón por solo poner la mitad del capítulo fue porque estuve enfermo. Y pues continua en medio del conflicto en poniville.

Jack-Pero que estupidez digo el pueblo en es tan grande como para poner una defensa tan grande mejor barricadas alrededor del castillo. Pongan las minas cerca de las barricadas. Como un campo de cultivo. A si pasan la defensa. Volaran en mil pedazos.

Black- así es como pelean en tu mundo. Valla es interesante como pretendes que defendamos el castillo con poco terreno de pelea.

Jack –por eso tenemos los rifles. Con ellos podemos poner soldados armados. Que atacarían al enemigo sin estar frente a frente. La 50 y los rifles de asalto que tenemos podemos soportar hasta que lleguen refuerzos.

Black – no crees que ganemos verdad.

Jack – ay que ser realistas. Nos superan en número. Pocos pueden ganar con tan pocos hombres. Y si ganamos perderemos mucho casi todo el batallón. Créeme ya pase por esto antes.

Black- bien mis hombres aran las barricadas mientras mi padre monta puestos de vigilancia en caso de un ataque preventivo del enemigo.

Shadow- hijo creo que es mejor consultar esto con la princesa antes de hacer lo que este. Humano nos diga que hacer.

Jack – este humano salvo a tu hijo y a las hermanas de las amigas de tu princesa. A si que se hará lo que yo digo hasta que alguien diga algo mejor.

Shadow – en verdad eres un simio sin modales.

Las cosas se ponían feas ya que Jack tomo su arma como el capitán shadow. Pero una aura morada que venía de la mano de la princesa twilight los contuvo. Al ver que ambos no se podían mover voltearon a ver quién fue el que los detuvo. Al ver quien era los dos se calmaron.

Twilight – Jack estas al mando de todos los soldados de este pueblo hasta que la princesa celestia llegue con ayuda maten vivos a todos los que puedas. Y capitán haga caso lo que dice el simio sin modales hasta una nueva orden.

Ambos no quedaron muy contentos pero se calmaron sus ganas de matarse uno al otro. Todos los ponis se fueron dejando solos a la princesa con el humano.

Twilight – sabes esta mañana me desperté como todos los días esperando que me traería el destino una nueva aventura o.

Jack- o que twilight.

Twilight – una guerra en mi querido pueblo. Crees que ganemos.

Jack – ganaremos pero.

Twilight- pero que.

Jack- este lugar será reducido a nada solo un recuerdo de lo que fue. Pero con eso se levantara una vez más. Más fuerte mejor preparado y con el recuerdo de este día.

Twilight- eso espero dime pelearas por salvarte o por proteger este lugar.

Jack- es fácil ambas.

Diciendo eso se va caminando para prepararse para el momento de la peor masacre que se haya visto en todo equestria.

8 PM DE LA NOCHE LAS DEFENCAS YA ESTABAN CASI COMPLETAS MIENTRAS. EN LAS SOMBRAS UN GRUPO DE SOLDADOS ENEMIGOS CAMINABA EN LA OSCURIDAD. PERO ESTOS NO USABAN ARMAS DE MANO SI NO QUE ELLOS TENIAN ARMAS DE FUEGO. PERO ERAN MUY DISTINATAS A LAS ARMA QUE TENIAN LOS EQUESTRES.

Ya en la noche había mucha tención ya que no sabían que si el enemigo que asieron retroceder. Volvería para un segundo ataque y más con el hecho que su capital estuviera en llamas. Pero para desgracia su miedo se les hizo realidad al sonar de una explosión

De la nada el fuego cruzado no se hizo esperar los ecuestres disparaban a lo que veían lanzando bengalas al aire para ver de dónde se acercaban los enemigos.

Jack – todos ráfagas cortas. No gasten tanto en uno solo de esos pendejos, *** Gritaba desde la puerta donde disparaba al primero que se le acercase*** Black no dijiste que no ay armas de fuego en este mundo.

Black – eso pensé ya que tú eras el primero en portarlas en este mundo amigo *** discutían mientras las defensas eran atacadas feroz mente *** no crees que es extraño que solo en este momento usen esas armas.

Jack – si como si no conocieran su poder hasta que se los mostré. *** de la nada se oye un cuerno y gritos de batalla *** eso es malo que todo retrocedan que se preparen a un ataque pesado lanzaran todo lo que tienen.

Y era cierto en filas marchando por lo menos mil soldados enemigos golpeaban sus escudos gritando en coro. Mientras todos los soldados equestres ven con terror el gran número de enemigos. Con el sonido de otro cuerno de guerra se comienza la peor pelea que en ese mundo se allá visto.

Todos sin disparar ni una bala viendo como los soldados enemigos corrían aisa ellos. Pero al primero que cruzo la barricada cayó abatido por una bala disparada desde el castillo. Eso dio paso a disparar todo el parque tuvieran. Pero ellos continuaron hasta que uno piso una mina que estaba al rededor del castillo causando barias bajas al enemigo y a si hasta que lograron llegar lo más cerca posible empezó la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo por el castillo. Mientras otra oleada de enemigos se acerca con más soldados.

Mientras en el hospital de pony ville muchas personas se esconden y buscan una manta mientras que pocos soldados cuidaban la seguridad del complejo. Dentro en una de las salas estaban en cama pinkie oie y fluttershy sedadas por lo que paso en la mañana y todo el resto del día. A un lado raimbow dash Apple Jack y rarity sentadas preocupadas por sus amigas mientras que twilight hablaba con el doctor de su estado.

Doctor – ellas sufrieron un trauma muy fuerte una no dejaba de temblar y la otra casi apuñala a tres de mis enfermeros, pero de ay en mas todo está en orden.

Twilight - gracias doctor y disculpe por los percances causados.

Doctor – señorita para serle sincero. Sus amigas han sido lo mejor de todo el día operando y serrando heridas grabes de parte de nuestro cuerpo militar es un respiro de la tormenta que viene descansen.

En la puerta del hospital los guardias oyen unas pisadas muy extrañas acercándose.

Guardia 1 – oye que es eso que se oye.

Guardia 2 – ni idea arroga una bengala para ver que es.

Guardia 1 - oye rápido que creo que se están acercando.

Guardia 2 – no me acuerdo como a ser que prenda .

Guardia 1 – pues as algo están cerca.

Guardia 2 – dispara a todo lo que se mueva.

Esperan pocos minutos cuando ven dos figuras una con un arma levantada en son de paz. Para evitar que le distaren,

Desconocido – no dispararen somos amigos. *** decía jadiando cargando a su compañero herido. *** Por favor mi compañero esta herido de gravedad.

Los guardias no dudaron en ayudar a sus compañeros. Llevándolos dentro para sean atendidos .ya adentro se le informa twilight de los heridos.

Twilight – que paso con el herido soldado. *** Le decía a uno de los dos que la acompañaba a ver a los recién llegados. *** está vivo porque quiero saber si el plan de Jack funciono.

Soldado 1 – él está bien pero no consiente tuvo que ser operado de inmediato. El otro solo tiene heridas leves puede hablar si desea interrogarlo.

Twilight - perfecto quiero saber que pasa haya afuera.

Dentro del castillo 50 soldados estaban en fila en la puerta principal del castillo, preparados para salir. Afuera la batalla estaba más desequilibrada de lo que se esperaba, ya que los enemigos eran más en número que los ecuestres. Jack no sabía que hacer ya que las defensas , habían caído más rápido de lo esperado. Y sus muertos iban en aumento. Por cada minuto que pasaba.

Jack – black tenemos que asegurar el castillo da la orden de despliegue. *** decía disparando su beretta 9 mm ya que no tenía más balas para su ak 12. *** ya ocupamos esos refuerzos AHORA.

Black no perdió tiempo. Fue directo a la puerta tocando de una manera clave para que l abran. Dentro no tardaron en dar respuesta tocando una respuesta abriendo de inmediato.

Black – despliegue confirmado primer grupo afuera ya ya ya *** sin tardar los 50 soldados salieron a pelear la primera fila de ellos estaban. Armados con ak y los demás con espadas. -*** segundo grupo rápido en fila ya. *** de inmediato otros 50 soldados se formaron listo para la señal. *** preparados…. Ahora ya ya ya *** el segundo grupo salió al igual que el primero con los del frente armados con rifles *** tercer grupo ya. *** el tercer grupo se formó. Pero un misil alcanzo una de las paredes del castillo causando una enorme explosión. Matando y hiriendo a varios soldados. *** ayuden a eso hombres. Tercero salga ya. *** el grupo salió pero dos cayeron a penas salir pos una ráfaga enemiga. *** Maldición todos los no combatientes tomen posición de tiradores en las ventanas cornisa y abran fuego. *** Muchos se fueron a los demás pisos del castillo. Los demás tomaron posición y empezaron a disparar a discreción. *** Cabo fog shield. Tendrá el honor de dirigir la salida de los refuerzos.

fog shield – gracias señor. *** saludando en forma militar*** cuarto grupo en fila.**** los de la cuarta fila se formaron. Pero con black en frente de ellos dirigiendo el grupo. *** salgan ya ya ya .

a las afueras de la puerta del castillo, una pelea encarnizada. Lluvia de balas de parte del castillo. Cientos de soldados peleando por tomar el castillo. Mientras pocos lo protegían con sus vidas.

A abrirse las puestas del castillo, black y su nuevo escuadrón. Fueron recibidos por un gran grupo de soldados listos para matarlos.

Celestia – teniente black que fue lo que paso con el castillo esa noche?

BLACK – esa noche nunca la olvidare. La recordare hasta el último de mis días. Princesa, lo sé. Esa noche yo mate a más de los nunca creí matar.

Luna – explíquese teniente. Esto es una corte de guerra no una tarde tomando te con sus amigos.

Celestia – hermana cálmate sé que estas un poco alterada. Pero eso justifica tu comportamiento.

Luna – perdón hermana. Prosiga teniente.

Black – la idea de pelear solo en el castillo era para evitar más el avance del enemigo. .

Luna – para que pelear por algo sin valor?

Jack – porque si ellos toman el castillo. Y toda el pueblo, las muertes de sus hombres será en vano.

Luna – tu causaste toda esta destrucción. Y te atreves decir que ellos no murieron en vano.

Jack – ellos no murieron en vano. Ahora son héroes. Mártires por una causa. Ellos serán recordados como los defensores de este lugar.

Celestia – usted está más acostumbrado. A este tipo de situaciones verdad?

Jack – más de lo que cree

Celestia – que paso esa noche gusto después del primer ataque del enemigo.

En verdad fue una masacre. En menos de una hora ya nos habían superado,. En número y fuerza de ataque. Ice que el teniente desplegara a los refuerzos dentro del castillo. Que eran la mayoría de los hombres. Todos los refuerzos saldrían en grupos de 50 cada uno. La primera fila seria de fusileros. Las demás de caballeros y lanceros al final. Con el despliegue todos los demás dispararían desde el castillo para recuperar el control de la zona. En problema era que sus constante ataque de oleadas tras oleadas fue lo que pedimos mucho terreno. Y fue donde se fue al caño.

TRES HORAS DESPUEDES DEL PRIMER ATAQUE. LA MAYORIA DEL PUEBLO ESTABA EN UN CONSTANTE CONBATE ENTRE LAS DOS FUERZAS. PERO DONDE MAS FUERTE ERA EL COMFLICTO ERA EN EL CASTILLO.

En el castillo ya solo quedaban ruinas, llenas de humo y sangre. A las afueras del mismo era igual cuerpos por todos lados. Pocos soldados rescatando a los que pudieran estar vivos.

Dentro del castillo vemos a Jack sentado con su pistola en la mano mientras ve a sus heridos que eran ms, de los que esperaba, en eso black llega detrás poniendo su mano en el hombro de Jack.

Jack – cuantos muertos.

Black - más de 600 y casi mil heridos.

Jack – cuantos quedan

Black – no más de trecientos. Cuatro si tomamos los del hospital.

Jack – que hora es

Black – tres de la madrugada.

El se levanta y camina con la mirada perdida. Viendo al vacío, pensando en lo profundo de su mente, como si esperada la respuesta a sus preguntas. Poco a poco mostrando su cara manchada de sangre, y ira reprimida con frustración. Por no poder a ser nada,

Jack. – ellos están cansados al igual que nosotros, pero no dejaran de atacar.

Black – la última era mucho menor a las demás. Crees que no tengan fuerzas para más ataques.

Jack - reúne a todos los que puedas, también armas y municiones. Todas las que encuentres, los demás que tomen las armas, y se pongan en posición de tiro ellos nos cubrirán en la batalla final.

Black – batalla final, eso se oye légano. Como estamos eso será si morimos hoy. *** se sienta a un lado del *** y si no morimos que aras he.

Jack – a mi toda vía me falta una pelea mas en mi mundo.

Blac – para que morir. Quédate en nuestro mundo y vive una nueva vida.

Jack – has lo que yo diga black. De momento déjame pensar.

Black – está bien señor .

Dentro de una hora y media. Black izo lo que se ordenó, y trajo a todo soldado disponible para pelear, he incluso heridos, para crear la última defensa. Para dar una oportunidad de que llegaran refuerzos. Pero no fue así.

UNA HORA MAS TARDE.

Todos los posibles se reunieron en el frente del castillo destruido. Eran pocos algunos con vendas. Otros con cortes y de más. Cansados con miedo y deprimidos. En frente de todos estaba Jack dando la espalda listo para decir algo.

Jack – hoy muchos han muerto lo sé, pero no es sorpresa. Ya que hoy es el día que nadie olvidara el resto de sus días. Porque será el dia donde se levantara una nueva y justa nación. ** lo decía en tono serio y muy frio*** esas fueron las palabras de mi comandante antes de morir, con un disparo en la cabeza. En verdad a pasado tiempo en el que tuve que disculparme.

Todos se quedaron callados con sorpresa. Por las palabras, del humano.

Jack – perdón por hacer que muchos de los suyos murieran y también. Por tener que pedirles esto. *** Todos – usted nos salvó no tiene por qué disculparse. *** les pediré algo que no se puede cumplir. Mueran hoy por mí.

Un silencio muy frio tomo por varios minutos, que dejaron en duda al humano si fue buena idea.

Black – todos ya lo hemos hecho y lo seguiremos asiendo hasta que nuestro hogar sea salvado.

Jack- bien primero ocupo todas las armas. Ya sean de los muertos o de los perros. Luego córtenle la cabeza a todos los que puedan. Ya sé cómo se oye pero quiero infundir miedo, terror cuélguelas en estacas por todos lados del camino principal. Eso los asustara.

Mientras que se preparaba la última oportunidad para defender ese pueblo sus enemigos preparaban su ataque.

En canterlot la batalla llegaba a su fin con el ejército de perros retrocediendo por los poderes de las hermanas, reales. Asiendo que pony ville sea el lugar de retirada de los perros dejando mucho daño atrás.

Ya casi llegando el amanecer, los perros llegaban a la colina donde sus líderes se reunirían para llevar acabo un último ataque antes de que las hermanas reales llegaran para ayudar.

El lobo esperaba a su, compañero en la colina para ver como conseguir el preciado tesoro de los elementos. Y regresar a su hogar victorioso,

Un ser encapuchado llega con sus tropas- las hermanas eran mas fuertes delo esperado. No pudimos mantener el ataque por mas tiempo.- el lobo solo suspira con desacuerdo- su tarea era solo retrasar y lo lograron pero al final, no funciono.

Mientras en la ciudad, principal. Los sobrevivientes de las fuerzas armadas del país. Se preparan para mandar ayuda a pony ville. Tras los feroces ataques de los desconocidos apenas si pueden mantenerse.

En pony vill no era diferente apenas si podían formar una defensa, pusieron trampas crearon tantas flechas lanzas como pudieron, cuchillos, botellas, alcohol, todo lo que encontraron como una arma potencial-mientras su enemigo se reagrupaba y sus salvadores igual Jack puso su mirada al cielo en medio d todo y al ver la luna. Pensó en su hogar y sus amigos. Tomo una espada y miro a uno de los cuerpos de uno de los perros.- este lugar no es mi tumba ni la de nadie mas que estas bestias – corta una y otra ves asta cortar la cabeza de uno de los cuerpos, y otro y otro mas asta tener una gran cantidad. Todos se le quedaron mirando aterrados.- ese miedo en sus miradas en sus corazones, ese miedo ese maldito y pútrido miedo. Es lo que ocupamos ver en los ojos del enemigo, en los corazones y mentes de nuestros enemigos ¡¿porque no dejamos ver que es lo que pasara a todos ellos si tratan de matarno? – todos miran callados con temor y dudas en sus mentes. – ahora yoles mostrare como dar miedo ser temidos vuelvan a sus labores aun no a terminado esto.

En el alba en medio de una neblina espesa, creada por el humo de los restos aun con un poco prendidos de algunos edificios en ruinas. Un silencio mortal llenaba todo el pueblo, solo el sonido de las pisadas de los invasores. Cautelosos, esperando a su enemigo caminando con un sumo cuidado llegando a su destino. Un poco legos cubierto por un velo blanco de neblina humo. Al despegar un poco la espesa manta un horror ante sus ojos se mostró. Un campo entero de las cabezas de sus compañeros puestas en estacas, otras colgadas de los restos de algunos edificios. Y un mar de cuerpos tanto de sus compañeros si no de todos los que perecieron en batalla.- que o quien es capaz de tal monstruosidad. Los cuerpos profanados y usados como decoración. Pensé que los ponys eran más pacíficos.- decía temeroso asqueado y con un gran odio en sus ojos. Avanzaron hasta el castillo igual que afuera su camino fue acompañado de horrores visuales, cuerpos crucificados otros destazados. Cuerpos por todos lados hasta llegar ala sala de los tronos donde un horror más grande les esperaba. En toda la sala estaba escrita la palabra muerte y en el centro una nota pegada a un cráneo donde tenia escrito. Siguen ustedes en la lista.

Mientras un grupo entraba al castillo los demás se dispersaron buscando sobrevivientes por todos lados. Pero ellos caen en trampas de lanzas tras cruzar una puerta al entrar en alguna habitación, o eran asesinados por flechas puestas para que se disparen al momento de pisar algún cable. Trampas en el piso, gas, lluvia de cuchillos, vidrios, o ser degollados por los soldados escondidos en todo el pueblo. En menos de un segundo el único sonido que de oye es el de la sangre caliente, los gemidos de algunos y el cortar de la carne y crujir de los huesos creándose de las víctimas.

Los dos generales salen para encontrarse que su ejército estaba siendo masacrado desde las sombras.- muéstrense cobardes vamos luchen como guerreros y no como cobardes.-tras ese grito Jack sale en el techo de uno de los edificios con la piel de uno de los cuerpos recién cortada cubierto de sangre. Esta es su tumba perros. Púdranse malnacidos hijos de puta.- una lluvia de flechas y balas comenzó, desde los techos creando pánico haciendo que barios se refugien en donde pueden. Siendo víctimas de trampas o de los soldados ay ocultos y también adornados con los cuerpos dándoles una apariencia de salvajes sin corazón. Los pocos con armas de fuego que parecían viejas y otras muy distintas respondieron al ataque hiriendo algunos y a otros matándolos.- ataquen mátenlos a todos.- con ese llamado todos los soldados ocultos salieron comenzando su última batalla. Incluso Jack y black comenzaron a pelear en medio del caos. Una danza de muerte, sangre, gritos, y disparos. Incluso ambos generales comenzaron a pelear matando con gran habilidad a cual querer que se les enfrentara.

Jack – vamos hoy morirán con valor y gloria. Sus hijos y los hijos de ellos hablaran de ustedes por generaciones hoy es nuestro funeral, hoy es el día donde pasamos a la historia. Como los grandes héroes que somos. Hoy será el día del comienzo de su leyenda. Decía con gozo mientras mataba a todo aquel en su camino. Todos con gran euforia y devoción peleaban en medio de un festival de sangre y dolor.

Aunque el inicio fue bueno los números cuentan en las batallas. El gran números de invasores los superaban por mucho. Incluso la princesa y sus amigas llegaron a ayudar pero aun a si los estaban venciendo, los cuerpos se acumulaban, la sangre se convirtió en ríos de un color carmesí no soportarían mucho más. Las balas y trampas se agotaban a un ritmo impresionante. No tenían más que intentar ganar fuese lo que costase, Jack y black comenzaron a ser abrumados por la cantidad. Poco a poco sus cuerpos ya cansados por la batalla comenzaron a ceder ante la fatiga. Sus fuerzas se Iván como un soplo de verano sus hombres morían ante sus ojos, incluso aquellos en lo alto caen ante las fuerzas abrumadoras a las cuales se enfrentaban. Con un grito de dolor, rabia y odio ambos avanzan a matar a los generales , los cuales también ivan e su búsqueda. El gran lobo con dos dagas degollaba sin dificultad a todo aquel que se pusiera adelante. El encapuchado con una lanza atravesaba los corazones de sus oponentes. Distanciados por los rumbos del combate avanzan a su encuentro con sus rivales.

En medio de todo un cuerno se oye en el cielo nublado. Todos voltean a ver de donde proviene el sonido del cuerno. Un Pegaso con una lanza en mano y con la otra el cuerno es visto . y el llegar de un tren es oído al mismo tempo. Un silencio dio lugar a un grito de batalla del cielo y tierra, los guerreros de ecuestrita llegaron y junto con ellos las hermanas reales. La batalla se estalló de tal forma que solo el sonar del metal contra el metal se oyen junto con gritos y disparos.

Un unicornio de pelo azul con una armadura muy diferente dirige el ataque desde la estación. Mientras los pegasos y vuelan arrogando lanzas y flechas. Las dos hermanas ayudan con su escolta personal en la batalla principal en el castillo. Una de ellas con una armadura dorada y una lanza igual, con sus caballeros de oro pelean con un destreza digna de admirar. Mientras la segunda con una armadura de plata con unas espadas demuestra gran habilidad junto a sus caballeros. Ambos generales se juntan. – esto esta arruinado las hermanas están aquí tenemos que retirarnos.- decía el encapuchado con miedo y desesperación- tranquilo tu y tus hombres retírense informen de esto al emperador, yo tratare de por lo menos matar a una de esas dos- ambos se dieron la mano y se separaron. Cada uno en diferente dirección.

Los minutos se sentían horas. Las horas días, por cada muerto, por cada disparo los invasores perdían mas. Muchos se fueron replegando al centro. Otros mas intentaron avanzar pero era casi en vano. Un grupo se retiraba mientras que Jack y las demás fuerzas separaban a los invasores, dejándolos en dos bandos. El lobo se encontró de frente a Jack lo cual comenzó la batalla por la victoria. Ambos con gran fuerza y habilidad, comenzaron una danza de gran fuerza. Cada golpe cada esquive era como si bailaran al ritmo de alguna música que solo ellos oyen. Incluso black se quedó impactado al ver tal suceso .

En medio de esa danza un error vdel lobo le cuesta el equilibrio. Lo cual le da la oportunidad a Jack de matarlo pero es protegido por uno de los cuatro perros mas grandes. Black intenta terminar con todo arremetiendo contra el loba pero falla terrible mente al no ser capas de aguantar ni un minuto en contra de el, ya vque es rápida mente herido por el lobo cortándole el estomago.- black no – un intento de gritar al ver aq su compañero caer. Jack logra matar al perro degollándolo con un giro de su espada, el cual choca contra la hoja de la daga del lobo. Lo cual crea una nueva danza mas violenta que la anterior.

La batalla estaba llegando a su climas, las fuerzas invasoras estaban casi derrotadas solo quedaba un poco mas de un tercio que apenas resistia. La pelea entre Jack y el lobo estaba casi por terminar ambos cansados y con heridas leves se miraban con respeto y armiracion uno por el otro- esto termina aquí – con un choque de hojas el lobos logra pasar y enterrar una de sus dagas en el hombro de Jack. Al voltear es recibido por el disparo de una arma potente que atraviesa su armadura, dejándolo tirado e el suelo el chok. El lobo apunta para dar el tiro de gracia, el cual es desviado por la hoja de plata de un de las hermanas quien comienza a terminar la batalla. El lobo lucha con lo último de fuerza en su cuerpo. Tras unos instantes de pelear logra abrir la defensa de la princesa lo cual apunta y dispara dándole a jck que la proteje de los dos disparos que atraviesan su cuerpo y logran herir a la princesa pero no fatal mente. En un parpadeo una hoja atraviesa al lobo por el estomago, era black herido logra herir al lobo el cual lo golpea con su arma, al voltear Jack le corta el brazo y da un giro que decapita al general enemigo dando fin a la batalla.

Jack cae tras su victoria al vorde de la muerte cerrando sus ojos al lumbral de la muerte. La victoria esta asegurada piensa en agonía, barios llegan en su ayuda.

DOS AÑOS DESPUES. TRAS LA VICTARIA.

Hospital de pony ville. Se encontraba un jove de pelo largo negro acostado e una de las habitaciones. Junto a su cama unas flores en un florero que eran acomodadas por unas manos femeninas.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

ME DISCULPO POR EL ATRASO EL LUNES SUBO EL QUE SIGUE

watch?v=cSH-_ScN6G0


	12. Chapter 12

UN NUEVO MAÑANA UN NUEVO COMIENSO

Era un nuevo amanecer en el hospital, de pony ville. En una de las habitaciones del hospital se encuentra un joven de cabello negro bastante largo mirando por la ventana. – valla que rápido se recuperan y yo metido en esta maldita habitación sin poder salir. Como un maldito perro castigado. Por orden de una maldita zorra temerosa.

Te recomiendo por tu bien. No hablar mal de ella amigo. Ella pidió que te salvaran, y no creo que sea gusto hablar mal. De quien te perdono la vida-

-black calla la maldita boca. Me estoy volviendo loco, en este sitio. Atrapado las 24 horas del maldito día. Y tu quieres que esté a gusto porque me perdonen la vida. Que venga a lamerme la verga si quiere yo salve este lugar y con esto me recompensa.

Su rabia era justificada, después de su recuperación. Fue confiscado a su habitación sin visitas o salir por orden de la princesa del sol. Nadie solo los médicos y enfermeras del hospital, solo una vez al mes por black. Para ver como estaba y liberar presión del confinamiento. Ahora solo era un prisionero en una habitación.

En fin deja de quejarte como niña en berrinche. Ten te traje un regalo - le muestra un paquete envuelto en papel cartón algo mojado – me costó conseguirla pero espero que te guste, pedazo de bastardo suertudo.

Dentro había un gran trozo de carne fresca y debajo oculta una pistola. Una 9 mm 1911 con dos cargadores, envueltos en más papel. Jack solo le sonrió y le dijo.- maldito no sabes cuánto te amo llama a la enfermera los quiero bien cosidos con unos chiles verdes y carne con chile también que usen la mitad para las dos cosas.- ocultando el arma y cargador en un lugar seguro .

En la noche después de comer y cenar carne, y aun con carne de sobra. Estaba estirándose en su cuarto. Como todos los días, todas las noches y mañanas desde que despertó ase año y medio. Esa noche fue diferente muy diferente, a las demás. Por extraño que se oiga una noche sin ruido en un hospital puede ser muy mala señal. Y más si estas bajo vigilancia constante.

Jack- he y guardia están ay. Chicos uno dos tres por mí. – se pone detrás de la puerta intentando escuchar algún ruido sin mucho que escuchar solo pasos muchos pasos. Fue y toma el arma esperando detrás de la puerta.- Vamos vengan y los are coladeras.

Unas sombras se formaron afuera de la habitación, él se preparó para pelear redujo su respiración. Cerró sus ojos y espero a que cruzaran la puerta. Una chica paso temblando un poco con un poco de sangre en sus piernas y cara. Deja pasar asta ver que era lo suficiente mente haplia la oportunidad de atacar.

Al tener oportunidad cerro con fuerza la puerta y disparo, tres bese oyendo un chillido de un perro. Dos pasos oyen en un silencio mortal. Si solo era uno o más era desconocido para el solo sabe que le dio a algo detrás de esa puerta. Seguía apuntando a la puerta lista para disparar en cuanto cruzaran esa puerta. Pasaron minutos y el se acerca para abrir la puerta, detrás de ella un cuerpo de uno de los perros de antes con dos heridas de bala en el pecho y un rastro de sangre por el pasillo, le dio entender que solo eran dos y fallaron en su cometido. Voltio aliviado a ver a la enfermera que estaba sentada orinándose en sima por el susto con la mirada perdida mirando la sangre en el piso. Solo cerró la puerta persiguiendo al perro restante, no camino mucho para encontrar los cuerpos de sus guardias de habitación, tirados en otro cuarto vacío.

El perro herido caminaba lo más rápido que podía por los pasillos donde algunas habitaciones se habrían tras los disparos. Intentaba no ser visto mientras buscaba una salida desesperado. Sin querer llega a la zalá de maternidad del hospital buscando una salida. Parecía desnutrido, deshidratado, desorientado caminando como un fantasma. sus pasos apenas si se oyen. Una enfermeras con un carrito lleno de biberones sale de un cuarto para alimentar a los bebes de la sala. El perro agarrándose la cabeza y su herida con las manos, tal vez entorpecido por la pérdida de sangre o su condición ase ruido tumbando, un carrito acomodado en el pasillo. La enfermera se asusta dando un pequeño grito al ver al can, retrocedió asustada al ver su estado.

Jack logro encontrar al can al oír el ruido del carro y el grito de la enfermera. Se acercó por detrás lo más callado que pudo apuntándole directo a la cabeza. Pero no esperaba que callera al suelo agonizando, gimiendo de dolor con la respiración agitada.- hey tu eres enfermera ayúdalo rápido lo ocupo vivo- le ordeno a la enfermera quitándole las armas que traía al can dejándolo desarmado en las manos de la enfermera.

Jack dejo el hospital sin ser visto otra ves dirigiéndose directo al castillo. Ya hay entro sin problema alguno, fue por cada habitación del castillo revisándolas. Al final solo eran dos los asesinos, no mas peligro esa noche. Fue a la habitación de twilight acostándose a su lado quedándose dormido abrazándola.

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	13. Chapter 13

CRIMENES DE GUERRA. Crimen y castigo falsos, inocente o culpable.

En la mañana, que sigue la princesa twilight. Despierta abrazando el torso de un desconocido para ella. Tentando poco a poco la piel de esa persona. Con temor de mirar al rostro de ese hombre, se quedo algo temerosa. Separándose poco a poco sonrojada. Con un camisón rosado trasparente, tapándose con las sabanas. Con un gran valor mira al hombre en su cama, aun dormido destapado del pecho. Con timidez intenta despertarlo moviéndolo suave mente. El el toma la mano en su pecho, haciendo que se asustara dando un grito, levantando a todos en el castillo.

El hombre cae de la cama asustado por el grito. No tardan en llegar mas personas ala habitación de twilight mirando a la princesa toda roja gritando. Y un bulto de sabanas en el suelo moviéndose. Tapándose los oídos se levanta - ya eres peor que una sirena- diciendo algo molesto mirando a la princesa. La cual se quedo congelada mirándolo- ¡un un un fantasma t tu tu debes de ser un fantasma.

Todos se le quedaron mirando al tipo, que solo trai un bóxer como cobertura.- es que acasote volviste loca, estoy vivo si quieres ven y pechiscame- ella se acerco temerosa con cara de miedo. Tocando con un dedo en el pecho- que aun no me crees. Bueno sigo vivo, y veo que todos están igual, pero dime como es que crees o creías que estaba muerto. Yo soy como la hiedra si no la cortas de raíz no se muere. – risueño ignorando a los demás.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de twilight, abrazándolo llorando- creí que avías muerto. Tuviste un paro fulminante, te dieron por muerto en la operación.- al oir eso se congelo, se separo de ella sentandoce. – mme mantuvieron aislado por año y medio, después de despertar. Solo los médicos y pocos enfermeras, black era el único que era autorizado para visitarme. Todos los días atrapado en ese cuarto, sin poder salir ni hablar con nadie que no fuera del equipo dedico y militar.- se toma dela cabeza frustrado mostrando ganas de llorar y gritar.- todos los pinches días con pruebas medicas, ejercicios, encerrado como un animal rabioso.-

Se oye la puerta principal del castillo, el pequeño dragón se adelanta a la puerta seguida de una chica en piyama. Recibiendo a dos guardias buscando a alguien. – disculpen lasv molestias para la princesa buscamos a un criminal escapo anoche del hospital. Es un sujeto peligroso – Jack y la princesa miran, con un extraño sentimiento, de temor.- no soy ningún criminal ni muchos menos peligroso. Soy un soldado que pelea por sus principios. Detrás de los dos, los guardias entran y se ponen en guardia.- por el asesinato de dos guardias solares estas bajo arresto humano.

Ambos soldados lo toman y caminan para ser trasportado. El sin nada que temer ya cansado de todo no opone resistencia. Ya afuera un carruaje y mas guardias lo esperan, para llevarlo a prisión un multitud se comenzó a formar al ver a todos los guardias y al hombre-esposado escoltado. El camino parecía eterno las miradas, las voces, el acero en sus manos eran una tortura. Al subir era como si estuviera condenado a muerte, y ese fuera el ultimo viaje de su vida

Al comenzar el viaje, Jack se sintió como un criminal de verdad. Los minutos eran horas y las horas días. Solo pasaron 20 minutos y Jack no respondía solo miraba el suelo del carruaje – ya estas acostumbrado he humano, te estoy hablado mírame. – dándole una patada en la caras que iso despertar a Jack. Con una mirada de furria. El carruaje comenzó a moverse con violencia gran parte del camino, tras eso no tardaron mas que diez minutos. Un viaje de una hora, tras llegar los pegasos que llevan el carruaje terminaron muy cansados. Una escolta preparad por los que pelearon en pony ville, y al frente black con una armadura de color plateado esperándolos. Supongo que fue un viaje agitado.- mirando a Jack que bajaba libre con ropa, sin zapatos.

Jack- el imbécil me pateo.- dijo como si nada caminando descalzo asta estar frente a black- veo que si lo fue dime como te liberaste.- Jack lo mira haciendo un par de gestos moviendo sus manos. Y de la nada le da un golpe en la mandíbula tirando y escupiendo sangre de la boca- alguna otra pregunta. Ya levántate ni que te pegara tan fuerte terminemos con esto.- dijo saludando a los hombres que pelearon a su lado y siguiéndolos. Mientras black se recupera con un hilo de sangre en la boca.

Llegaron directa mente al palacio desde el patio donde llego el carruaje, la caminata fue rara para Jack. Solo mirar algunos que pelearon a su lado sin armas caminando junto al era muy extraño. Nunca fue prisión, nunca camino como si fuera un criminal. Y mucho menos ser enjuiciado por hacer su trabajo. El castillo era muy diferente en cuestión de tamaño y altura, pasillos anchos muy bien decorados. Colores llamativos, altos y chillones, el blanco y dorado eran los que prevalecían a los demás, brídales adornados con recuerdos.

Tras unos minutos llegaron a una sala grande donde las princesas esperaban a todos los hombres de la defensa de pony ville. Al entrar una gran cantidad de personas estaban hablando entre ellos. Solo se callaron al ver a los acusados, mirándolos con algo de temor. Eran personas de las altas clases del reino. Todos y cada uno de ellos los mira con desprecio y asco, las princesas eran las únicas sin cambiar su expresión.

Caballos tomen asiento esperaremos a la princesa twilight. Para comenzar la reunión.- dijo tranquila una mujer de cabellera, de colores claros que parecían vivos. Con un cuerpo bastante atractivo, delgado con un gran pecho y cadera. Un vestido blanco celeste, con un broche de oro en el mismo con el sol de forma.- veo que tienes algo que decir humano, adelante eres libre de hablar. Esta reunión es por ti claro esta.

Que honor tan grande. Las reinas del sol y la luna, de verdad es un honor- diciéndolo sarcástica mente y intentando dar a entender su desprecio. Solo se rio al ver su actuación.- no somos peligrosas aquí nadie intentara aserle daño humano.- con una vos amable y dulce. Que a Jack solo iso dudar de su palabras.- en ese caso podemos comenzar, o puedo volver a mi jaula en el hospital.

TIEMPO PRECENTE

Como ves princesa celestia. Yo soy inocente, solo ise mi trabajo. Y es mas asta tus propios soldados dicen lo mismo. O es que no confían en la palabra de tus propios hombres.- habían pasado muchas horas tras el inicio de la reunión. Todos estaban cansados y sin comer ni una sola ves, las princesas hablaban entres ellas intentando llegar a un acuerdo. - este reunión es para decidir si el humano, es de nuestra confianza. Y lo ha demostrado . pero no es un humano cualquiera, es el salvador de mi hermana luna y de pony ville. El es un héroe y como tal un miembro mas del reino.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron. Pero no todos estaban de acuerdo con la decisión- quiero verlo en privado junto con el capitán black. Pueden retirarse gracias por asistir. - todos los nobles se retiran hablando entre ellos. Los demás menos Jack y black se quedan esperando a estar completa mente solos. Solo pasaron unos minutos para estarlo.

Veo que esto se alargo mas de lo necesario. Les pido una disculpa, vengan a mis aposentos.- ambos las siguieron asta el cuarto de celestia donde los esperaban. Unos dulces y te listo para ser servido.- tomen lo que gusten, ay te dulces preparados por los mejores reposteros del país. No sean tímidos, no están envenenados.- ambos se miraron y comieron sin miedo.- porque la reunión si ya lo tenias decidido porque el show de ase unos minutos. – dejo sin dulces una bandeja mientras caminaba por la habitación.- por un solo motivo tus armas de tu mundo, son de preocupación para mi mundo. Sabes lo difícil que es mantener la paz de mi reino durante años sin causar una guerra, he nunca tuve mas dolores de cabeza desde tu llegada pequeño.- ella se sento en su cama sirviendoce un te y una rebanada de un pastel de cereza. – ahora ustedes dos serán mis consejeros y ayudantes personales por un breve periodo de tiempo- ambos la miran extrañados .

FIN DEL CAPITULO -


	14. Chapter 14

Consejeros de guerra y muerte.

Ustedes dos serán mis consejeros con esto.- dijo mostrando un rifle ak 12. Los cuales, fueron usados en la defensa de pony ville. Jack y black se miraron con un brillo en sus ojos.- entienden la situación.

Jack toma el rifle que aun estaba cargado. Mostrando las bala y capacidades del arma- como ve esta arma es mas eficiente. Que los arcos y espadas, los cuales ponen mas en riesgo mas la vida de sus soldados. Mi reina- celestia toma una de las balas. Mirándola con cuidado- dime como es que este pequeño trozo de metal puede ser tan mortal.- Jack toma otra bala separándola. Mostrando la pólvora dentro del cartucho.- pólvora y otros mecanismos en el arma pueden hacer que un pequeño trozo de metal mate incluso a un minotauro con armadura.

Celestia miraba fija mente la bala en sus manos.- tu y tus armas pueden ser un gran peligro para ecuestria. O tal vez u. se queda callada serrando su mano. Lo cual provoca un sonrisa en el rostro de Jack.- si me da la libertad que necesito. Puedo darle un ejercito armado, con el mejor equipo de combate del todo el continente. Nadie podrá superar su ejercito.- cerca de su oído susurrando unas ultimas palabras a celestia.

Celestia solo escucha atenta mente. Mientras black camina en el cuarto mirando todo detallada mente. Al terminar Jack besa la mano de celestia en forma de lealtad.- yo seré tu espada en futuras guerras mi reina.- ella se levanta y guarda la bala en su pecho.- tienes mi permiso joven humano. Pony ville será tu hogar de ahora en adelante y ay nacerá el nuevo ejercito de ecuestria le gusta a quien le guste. Pueden retirarse.- ambos asen una reverencia a celestia. Retirándose de su cuarto.

Ya en el pasillo black detiene a Jack.- que fue eso. Nunca la he visto así en toda mi vida.- Jack solo serie por la preocupación de su amigo.- eso se llama manipular a tu favor. Ahora tenemos la libertad de crear un ejército, y no vamos a arruinarlo. Tu y tus hombres irán al bosque. Para recuperar el resto del arsenal. Yo iré por el que esta en el palacio.- separándose en dos direcciones distintas.

Fin del capitulo

Perdón mi teclado se arruino. Tuve que comprar otro se que es corto. Y que soy malo en esto pero ago lo que puedo.


	15. Chapter 15

Una promesa. Un nuevo comienzo.

Tras unas horas. Jack se encontraba en pony ville. Con un grupo de soldados con barias carretas. Llenas de armas de todo tipo.- al menos no tendremos problemas con armas.- llegando al castillo el cual lo esperaba twilight en la puerta

Veo que celestia te dio algo mas que el perdón.- mirando a los carruajes y soldados.- que pretendes Jack. Como lograste que ella te diera tanto

Un poco de carisma y tacto y puedes tener el mundo en tus manos. Es eso o dinero y poder eso nunca falla de donde vengo. Bueno al final octubre armas y hombres y un mandato encantador. Crear el mejor ejército del planeta.- alegre y con una sonrisa. Sin dase cuenta que los soldados se han ido desde ase mucho.- bien descarguen. Chicos descarguen. Chicos.

En eso black llega con un grupo de pegasos. Cargando con cuerdas, un camión en muy mal estado.- Jack tenemos un poco de problemas con el camión.-

No ay problema se que están en mal estado. Se perfecta mente que esta deteriorado, y como encontraron tan rápido el camión?- pensativo aun mirando como hacer para meter el armamento. Am pues la magia de la escritura tal ves.- levantando los hombros- o por favor bueno no importa

Twilight solo suspira y va adentro para o mar un descanso. Mientras Jack y Black revisan y meten el armamento a una bodega lisa para la ocasión en todo un día se tardaron en acomodar todo en la bodega..

Bien Black que tenemos de tropas. – sentado en el comedor con una tasa de café al igual que Black.- bien pues éramos dos mil cuando paso todo. Al final salimos casi ilesos trecientos del combate. Mas los heridos éramos novecientos. Pero al final solo quedamos siete, y la mayoría los dieron de baja.-con la mirada seria toma un trago- llámalos los quiero a todos. Serán ahora mercenarios para nosotros. Tienes a alguien más.

Black niega con la cabeza mientras termina su café. Tras un rato ambos terminan bebiendo licor toda la noche. En la mañana siguiente, son encontrados en un mar de botellas vacías con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Black se fue ese mismo día por sus conocidos y los demás soldados. Jack comenzó con l entrenamiento de los pocos y la reparación. De armas y municiones en mal estado. El entrenamiento era duro nada fácil para los pobres al mando de Jack. Día a día se vuelven mas fueres. Día a día mas llegan al con de Jack. Mucho deciden marcharse po no soportar el entrenamiento. Pocos logran quedarse, Jack y black ven como de los 700 se vuelven no mas 400 hombres fieles y con buena capacidad.

Al igual, su enemigo marcha dejando seguidores que conquistan pequeños pueblos tomando esclavos y dejan muerte y sufrimiento a su paso. Sin detenerse en umbo a u hogar y también a pedir por u vida a su señor. Por tan deshonrosa patética derrota, lleno de odio por sus enemigos y defensores de pony ville y canterloc.

Fin del capitulo


	16. Chapter 16

Un viaje inesperado.

Jack estaba trabajando. En los papeles de inventario,de cada una de las armas. El día era tranquilo sin mucho ruido. Hoy no tocaba practica de tiro, el castillo estaba muy callado. Twilight y las demás no estaban. Era raro ya que casi dos o tres de las chicas estaban, pero hoy era diferente. Jack se le canta algo cansado y aburrido. Lo que ciempre odio fue el papeleo y como Black tampoco estaba le tocaba a ser lo con estuciasmos o no.

Camina por el castillo de cristal mágico, mirando y explorando cada rincón del mismo. No tardo en encontrase con la aprendiz de twilight. Una una chica mas joven que twilight, con un cuerpo delgado y buenas curvas. Noto la misma mirada cuando twilight lee concentrada, fija en un libro de magia jack se pone detrás de ella. Con sus dedos le pica la espalda dando un grito agudo. Al momento ella suelta el libro su cuerpo se extremas y voltea con miedo y sorpresa.

Ajajajajajajaja - el no paraba la risa por la broma que le jugo a la pobre - debiste ver como te retorcías. Ay amo a ser eso, ver esas caras retorcidas y chistosas.

Ella respiraba un poco agitada mirando con un poco de molestia - porque lo ases? No me gusta odio mas bien que me piques ay y lo sabes.- molesta ya mas tranquila -

Ay sabes que tu eres mi unaca fuente de entretenimiento. Además creí que ya te habías adactado mi fuera, sabes que todos es cotorreo - tomando el hombro con una sonris. Ella solo supiera y lo mira un poco cansada.- no se como twilight te soporta, y que es eso de mi guera y cotorreo?

el solo ríe y le da un par de palmadas en la cabeza, como si fuera una niña. Fuera una niña pequeña saliendo del cuarto dejando con la pregunta en la boca a la pobre chica.

Pasan las horas y jack solo se la pasa dentro. Pero con el aburrimiento al tope decide salir al pueblo. Desde que salio del hospital no a podido ver por estar ocupado en formar el mejor ejército del continente.

El frente de la puerta caminando en círculos, jack solo piensa en como salir sin descartar mucho. Ser lo menos vistoso. Al final sale cambiando con algo de nervios por los posibles rencores por no salvar a todos. El pueblo desde que llego era muy diferente de como recordaba. Mas por el pequeño detalle, que los edificios aun estaban completos. Sin ningún daño por la batalla, poco a poco empieza a estar mas tranquilo. Los ponis no lo trataban mal. Es mas incluso eran muy amigables, unos incluso le comparten algunas frutas mientras exploraba el pueblo.

Jack llego a un pequeño mercado, lindo encantador por a si decirlo. Ay sin mucho esfuerzo se encuentra a una pequeña niña la cual no esperaba volver a ver.- no lo creo, pensé que nunca mas no volveríamos a ver pequeña apple bloom- la niña solo cubre su boca con sus manos con lágrimas en los ojos en medio del puesto de manzanas de su familia - estas vivo. Real mente estas vivo, creí que ese día fue el último.

Con una sonrisa llena de gozó acaricia la cabeza de la pequeña. Tomando una manzana deja a la pequeña para seguir su camino. Por el pueblo. Asta llegar a la estación de trenes. Al llegar el simple mente entra toma un a ciento, mira a su alrededor. Le da una mordida a la manzana, sin mucho interés se queda y mira por ma ventana como el tren parte de ma estación dejando atrás el pueblo y a todos los que conoce.

Un bueno esto se puede decir que son una vacaciones para un asesino. Que no tiene nada mejor que a ser que explorar en nuevo mundo donde se encuentra- el solo mira el paisaje de montañas, bosques deciertos asta llegar a un lugar que solo miro el películas un pueblo con la pinta de películas de vaqueros famosas - demonios. Esta madre esta de huevos bien me quedó. Ay santa tártara es hermoso.

Camino fascinado como un niño en un parque de atracciones. Una sonrisa que salio sin notarlo por todo el pueblo, mirando a las personas que viven ay las ropas todo parecía sacado de una película. En su mente se le vino tantos títulos pero el que mas recordó fue la de volver al futuro tres. Fue por pura curiosidad a todas las tiendas para ver que tenían. Incluso se compro ropa para estar en sintonia con el lugar. Un sombrero una camisa a cuadros roja, pantalones cafés botas con estrellas. Incluso compro un chaleco para tener una buena apariencia, lo único que no vendían eran fundas de revolver. Jack tubo que poner su arma en la cintura como un ladrón.

Ya cambiado camino por horas mirando asta el ultimo detalle. Pero como dice el dicho la curiosidad mato al gato. Entro al bar local, esperando algo divertido para el pasara, grande fue su sorpresa que solo estaban ay para beber y bialar al ricmo de la música. Fue a la barra pidió un trago y se quedo ay disfrutando de ambiente.

Continuara en el capítulo siguiente gracias por leer


	17. Chapter 17

Un aventurero en medio del de cierto

En el castillo Black estaba desesperado. Ha pasado mas de una semana desde que jack se fue, no saben nada de el ni porque se fue. Black mandado a muchos a buscarlo en el bosque. Pero nadie logra encontrarlo, no sabe que aser y no sabe a quien acudir. Twiligh intenta encontrarlo con magia pero no logra dar con tampoco, ni rastro es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Mientras en el pueblo de appaloosa donde fue visto un extraño. Una banda de criminales intenta robar el banco pero es detenida por un extraño. El acontecimiento toma a la población local por sorpresa ya que el extraño uso una extraña magia explosiva. El suceso llamo tanto la atención que

la misma apple jack fue a ver que pasaba en el pueblo de su primo.

Por una extraña razón twilight. Le pidió que llevara un arma por si acaso fuera peligroso, por los nuevos bandidos que rondaban por ay en el de cierto y pueblos cercanos. Apple jack estaba llegando appaloosa para hablar con su primo, Braebur para preguntar del incidente.

Un joven de piel algo clara pero con un tono moreno en ella por el sol, cabello castaño y vestido con pantalones vaqueros camisa a cuadros, sombreso y un par de botas con un chaleco café. Saluda a apple jack con un gran abrazo y un levanton al a ser lo riendo.

¿Que ases aqui prima? Bienes por plaser o negocios jajajaja- apple jack solo le da un ligero golpe en el hombro a su primo - no primo vengo por lo del robo. Quiero saber quien fue ese héroe terrón sito de azúcar.

A eso por eso prima. Pues la verdad. Ni yo mismo se quien es, el solo salio de la nada - en eso pasa un recuerdo de los acotencimientos de ese día - todo era normal ese dia, nada fuera de lo normal. Pero de la nada un grupo llego al pueblo causando caos y destrozos. Ellos fueron directos al banco del pueblo. Era un grupo interesante, un minotauro, un grifo y barios perros diamantes y ponys con las cara cubiertas con trapos. Al entrar al banco el minotauro arranco la puerta de la bóveda y los perros y ponys sacaban bolsas y bolsas de dinero. Los demás mantenían quietos a los dueños y personas del banco. Según los testigos dentro un hombre con vestimenta normal entro al banco y amenaza a los bandidos con una especie de juguete. Ellos ovia mente no temerian algo como eso. El grifo intenta golpear al pobre hombre pero el detiene y usa ese juguete contra las garras del grifo. Según algunos el grifo grito de dolor y se arrodillo ante el extraño. Los demas intentaron pero luego de ver que no podía. A ser nada mejor se retiraron al igual que el extraño sin un centabo

Ay lo tienes prima como ves lo que paso. Un solo hombre auyento a una banda completa de bandidos.- apple jack estaba covensida de una cosa. El extraño era mas ni menos que jack. Ya lo encontró pero aun no era cien por ciento seguro que fuera el, a si que le pideo solo una sola cosa a su primo.- puedes llevarme a ver a ese extraño primo? Ocupo ver si es a alguien que busco.

Ambos caminaron y hablaron por un corto periodo de tiempo. Asta llegar al centro de pueblo donde todo estaba normal. Pero unos gritos y disparos se oyen a lo lejos, los cuales se asercaban mas a cada instante. Muchos se escondieron por los fuerte y extraños sonids. Muchos corren por las calles y un grupo armado de perro, ponys grifos y minotauros llegan al pueblo causando caos y confusión entre la población. No tardaron en llegar al pueblo saqueando y llenado directo al banco central, donde toman rehenes. Apple jack se esconde al igual que su primo con su arma en la manos y vigilando todo lo que pasaba para ver si puede ayudar sin poner en riesgo la vida de los rehenes.

Los bandidos sacaban y sacaban bolsas de dinero del banco mientras mantenían alguno rehenes afuera para alejar a los curiosos y fuerzas de la ley. Apple jack oculta mira como sacan y se llevan el dinero sin poder a ser mucho. Asta notar notar que un humano era el que dirijia a los bandidos, un joven rubio ojos verdes. Sostenía un rifle de se rojo de madera, con un revolver.

En medio de todo el robo una mujer un joven de no mas de 25 años camina con la mirada seria con furia en sus ojos. Iba directo al joven humano, por un momento todo se detuvo como si solo ellos dos solo estuvieran cuando cruzaron miradas. Ella se puso en frente del humano y con rápido movimiento le da una moderada en frente de todos con lágrimas en los ojos casi llorando al momento de golpear al joven.

Uno de los bandidos intenta golpearla pero cae al piso con un abujero de bala en medio de la cabeza, y un disparo lejano se oye unos segundos despues. Eso causa que todos miren buscando al tirador. Todos menos ellos dos que se miraban uno al otro, el joven con una mirada de triste y al mismo tiempo de furia deja a la pobre en llanto de rodillas. Con un movimiento de manos todos se retiran sin herir a nadie con todo el dinero en sus manos dejando el pueblo confundido y lleno de miedo por lo que paso con un cuerpo en la puerta del banco y una chica llorando cubriéndose el rostro.

Después de unos minutos ya todo mas tranquilo un hombre muy familiar a los ojos de apple jack caminaba desde la otra punta del pueblo con un rifle de madera con una mira telescópica con una mirada triste.

Fin del capítulo gracias por leer esta historia continuara

Buenas amigos si aun siguen esta historia la verdad mal escrita le invito a mi face donde pueden mandar alguna critica o idea que tengan en verdad gracias por seguirme . ?ref=bookmarks


	18. Chapter 18

Un par de hermanos. Una historia de los primeros hombres

Jack recoje a la pobre chica y la abraza con fuerza. Ella solo llora en su pecho mientras apple jack y su primo los miran gunto a los demás pobladores de ay, que solo miraban el cuerpo las armas. Con una mirada horrorizada con la sangre y el cuerpo. A nadie le gusta ver cadáver y al parecer hoy no era un buen día. El carga a la pobre chica gunto a su arma y la arma del perro muerto, y parte a las afueras, apple jack y su primo lo siguieron asta salir del pueblo. De ay caminaron asta el desierto y mucho más adentro asta llegar a unas montañas donde un hombre muy viejo los espereba gunto a dos caballos negros amarrados a un pequeño árbol. El viejo al ver a la joven corre a ver su estado ya que estaba cargada por jack.

Joven señor que le paso a señorita? Porque esta cubierta el lágrimas ? - jack solo negó con la cabeza y le pasa a la joven al viejo que al sentir el cuerpo de al parecer alguien mas cercano rompe mas en llanto cubriendo su rostro en el pecho del anciano.- veo que el joven amo no volverá a nuestro hogar es una pena. Vamos volvamos al rancho ay la nana te prepara una deliciosa sopa de calabaza.

Apple jack y su primo miran como el anciano y la joven parten en ese par de caballos negros a los profundo de las montañas. Jack sin decir una palabra le da el roble que tenia en una mano y el que perteneció al perro muerto en el pueblo. Apple jack lo mira muy cuidadosa mente para no disparar por equivocación.

Ese es un rifle ingles de la segunda guerra mundial. Un evento importante en mi mundo. Tiene diez tiros esta cargada al máximo a si que te cuidado. - al escuchar eso le devuelve el rifle a jack. - y dime como es que lo tienes esos perros? Y quien es el humano de asé unos minutos!?

Jack solo se quedo callado y miro un poco donde se fueron el anciano y la chica. Para después ir en camino contrario devuelta al pueblo. Apple jack solo miro y su enojo creció asta que no pudo mas y comenzó a gritarle asta quedarse muda por el esfuerzo. El pobre del primo de apple jack se sintió solo un punto extra en el trio y debería ser mas un dúo.

Al llegar al pueblo black y un equipo con uniformes negros con rifles AK esperandolos, mientras otro equipo se llevaba el cuerpo en una bolsa con cierre negra. Black miro muy fija mente las dos armas que tenia jack con el y solo supiro.

Tras unos minutos de platica Black solo con la mirada seria y con preocupación en sus ojos se retira dejando a los dos equipos con jack. Apple jack se quedo esperando aparte sola ya las personas ya no estaban la conmoción ya había pasado, y casi dormida por esperar nota que Black se va solo dejando a los guardias con jack. Al ver eso va con el para saber que esta pasando y porque ay humanos aparte de jack sin saber de ellos y las armas de donde salieron.

Los soldados se van por ordenes de jack dejándolo solos a apple jack y a el para hablar mas en paz y responder todas las dudas que pasaban por la cabeza de la chica.- muy que corrales esta pasando aquí. Quien es ese chico? Porque ay armas humanas aparte de las que tu trajiste? Y quien era el viejo y esa niña he he he ? - el solo puso su mano entre los dos ya que era muy agresiva y se asercaba mucho a su rostro. - escucha es una larga historia mas de la que tu crees además de que es posible que me digas loco. O me golpes a si que no quiero eso mejor vamos a adentro del bar a si podemos hablar mas comodos.- ambos van al bar para poder platicar el lugar estaba vacío por alguna extraña razón, el cantinero solo en la barra limpiando con un trapo. La musica aucente al igual que las chicas que bialan al compás de la música. Tomaron una mesa hay jack comenzó a contar su historia un día después de estar en el pueblo.

Al día siguiente de mi llagada al pueblo. Me la pase explorando las afueras, fui a ver las tribus locales el huerto de manzanas y como todo buen turista probé la comida local. Al fina solo vagabundeaba por el pueblo y el de cierto a ratos. Asta que al día siguiente pude encontrar un valle muy bell, la verdad era hermoso. Camine por hora explorando su secretos. Asta que literal mente me perdí, por un par de horas no me importo luego me dio hambre y busque el camino de regreso. Si que mi suerte me jugo una broma termine al otro lado del valle sin querer. Y luego en un pequeño río nacido de una cueva el cuel me llevo a un grupo de cuevas en una colina. Me dio mucha curiosidad y al final pues me perdí otra ves dentro de las cuevas. Maldita mi suerte al terminar perdido todo el día. Cuando por fin pude salir termine en otro valle pero esta vea era distinto. Se notaba la vida de seres trabajadores de la tierra, huertos de frezas, peras, limón, incluso algo que no crei ver. Aguacate un árbol de aguacate era interesante ver esos frutos en esas tierras. Tras comer un poco del huerto enconte campos de cultivos trabajos por manos humanas. Lo sabia por un simple echo las herramientas dejadas eran iguales al que se usan en mi mundo. Incluso el olor de aceite de motor era sercano y si que no tarde en encontrar una casa. Sin saber que podía encontrar me arme de valor y fui a ver que chingados se escondía en esas paredes.

Jack se asercaba poco a poco con cuidado a la casa de los dueños de esas tierras, con precaución saca su arma para poder proteger su vida si eran agresivos. Con tanta rapidez posible que le permitían sus pasos firmes. Llega a la puerta la cual se notaba los años de vida en su madera con rasguños, pintura gastada vieja callendose dejando ver el color natural de la madera otra ves. Con cuidado gira la perilla entrando intentando no a ser tanto ruido, lo cual no fue tan posible por la condenada puesta que chillo al abrir más su interior para ingresar a la casa. El lugar parecía vacío sin un alma sin ruido. Sin olores solo, con más tranquilidad mira el lugar. Hermoso en verdad flores pintadas en las paredes, lamparas con un hermoso detalle de caballos salvajes. Incluso los marcos de las fotos colgadas en las mismas paredes tenían detalles hechos a mano de aves y otros animales en ellos. No tardo en explorar la casa que parecía mas una ilusión o un sueño mas que la realidad. Ropa de hombre mujer se encontró en barias habitaciones y otras bacías de ropa pero no de recuerdos. Fotos collares y objetos personales de los habitantes que a lo mejor vivieron aquí. Una cosa curiosa que encontró al mirar las fotos era la cantidad de personas en cada una de ellas y muchas eran distintas a otras. Lo mas curioso era el echó de ver solo humanos en algunas y pocos habitantes de este mundo en otras. Niños y adultos por igual viejos y asta lo que parecen ser uniformes militares. Con sus ojos puestos en una donde ay barios hombres posando con rifles y uniformes de diferentes ejércitos, guntos riendo y sonriendo como una familia.

Estaba tan concentrado en aquella fotografía que no pudo oír el paso de unas botas y el sonido del metal contra el metal del cerrojo de un rifle asta sentir el frío del arma en su nuca. Con sabiduría el sube las manos dejando ver que era solo un simple hombre. Una vos femenina lo cual le sorprendió por su suavidad y asentó tan imposible para sus oídos le preguto solo una cosa. La cual no pudo oír por la sorpresa del asentó de la dulce vos que escuchó. Alemán un asentó tan notorio que nadie con un oído tan agudo como el de el podría confundirlo.

Quien eres. Responde o muere ladrón - dijo una vos suave de lo que parecía una joven chica, la cual le daba pequeños golpes con la boquilla del arma que sostenía en sus manos - yo no soy un ladrón. Y tampoco alguien peligroso, para ti por favor baja el rifle. - eso fue lo único que pudo pensar. Su mente era un caos, el miedo gunto a la agria de saber que ya no estaba solo le dieron ganas de abrazar a esa persona que estaba detrás de el.- eres humano o eres un ecuestre?

En un intento de ver a quien le pertenecía la vos que escuchaba otra vos se oye. Una muy distinta una masculina con el mismo asentó tan particular. Que era casi imposible de saber si eran humanos o no o solo sus oídos eran engañados. Lo cual solo cruzó un poco por su mente tras pensar en la pregunta anterior. - soy humano o al menos eso creo que soy aun. Por favor dime que tu lo eres - esas palabras eran mas una suplica a sus deseos mas profundos, de saber que no era el único humano perdido en estas tierras extrañas. Lo cual era un miedo que rondaba por las noches de pesadillas y fantasmas del pasado acosando sus sueños. Su alegría no pudo contenerla al ver a par de jóvenes humanos parados en frente de el con la mirada seria y con algo de confusión. Jack lo único que pudo ser es dejar sus armas en el suelo. Ambos jóvenes al igual bajan sus armas, y se le quedan mirando. Un fantasma o una ilusión era lo que pasaba por la mente de ambos al ver que el extraño era igual un humano.

Fin del capitulo


End file.
